Starventures - La Fanfiction
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Apple, Gaarkkata, Tyzen et 808 sont des mercenaires de l'espace à qui l'on a confié une mission simple : fuir une zone sur le point d'exploser. Il se trouve que lorsque ces aventuriers ne sont pas franchement débrouillards, ça part très vite en sucette. [Fanfiction collaborative]
1. Préface

**PREFACE – MISE A JOUR LE 11 OCTOBRE 2017**

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous, lecteurs de tous horizons.

Après deux saisons d'Aventures intégralement rédigées, nous sommes de retour pour une nouvelle aventure, cette fois-ci dans l'espace ! Nous suivons l'ordre de diffusion de la série et de ce fait, nous partons maintenant sur Starventures, pour votre plus grand plaisir.

J'espère que cette nouvelle retranscription vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes. Nous, en tout cas, on s'amuse toujours autant à rédiger les aventures de notre équipe de bras cassés préférée !

Bonne lecture et merci d'être là !

* * *

 **Ils écrivent en ce moment :**

 **Myfanwi :**

Maman de la Fanbase depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant, je parcours le web la nuit et je bosse trop soi-disant. Aventures, c'est devenu bien plus que « juste » des vidéos sur Youtube dès lors que j'ai commencé à m'investir là dedans. Et j'avoue, on s'amuse plutôt bien :3 J'espère que mes épisodes vous plairont, je fais aussi les remplacements quand l'une des auteures en dessous est indisponible :D

 **Mastroyal**

19 ans bien comptés ^^Et toujours l'envie d'écrire ^^ J'ai commencé à une époque assez sombre, et ça m'a permis de tenir le coup. Je peux écrire de tout (nouvelles, critiques, poèmes, etc...) mais c'est dans la FanFiction que je m'y retrouve le mieux ^^ J'ai déjà retranscrit quelques épisodes d'Aventures en FanFiction (vous pouvez d'ailleurs les retrouver sur ma page Facebook, La Page de Mastroyal), mais l'idée de participer à une FanFiction générale sur l'ensemble d'Aventures/Starventures/Survivants me plaît énormément (surtout avec cette équipe de rêve et de filles :p ^^). Allez, des bisous à tous ^^

 **JuliaBakura :**

(Mamie arrive tout doucement à bon port, après avoir été traînée par une Myfanwi qui désire qu'elle fasse sa présentation. Après quelques grognements et qu'elle a fini de bouder.)

Bonjour mes gens ! Juliabakura est arrivée à bon port après une multitude de questionnements. Heureusement, tout est arrivé en un seul morceau et je vais pouvoir me présenter. On me connaît un peu sur la toile pour plusieurs passions : le dessins, avec des fan arts de plusieurs fandoms (dont celui qui nous intéresse ! Aventures !), des écrits (Fanfiction oblige xD) mais également en tant que MJ pour certaines parties de jeux de rôle (même si je suis moins active pour le moment. Mais je me rattraperai bientôt).

Comment j'ai connu Aventures ? L'histoire serait longue a raconter, je vais tenter d'être brève. A l'âge de 5 ans, j'ai commencé mes premières parties de jeux de rôles (oui, c'est jeune, mais j'en garde de bons souvenirs) Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai cherché des traces du jeu de rôles dans différents médias, car je ne pouvais pas entrer dans un groupe. (Bah oui, banane t'étais encore trop jeune.) Du coup, j'ai fouillé, cherché, observé partout, m'amusant à dessiner les personnages que je m'imaginais et les petites histoires que l'on jouait avec mon frère et mes soeurs. Et puis, un jour un manga. PANG ! Yugioh ! (Dont vient une partie du Pseudo : Bakura).

Ce Pseudo résume rapidement tout en moi. xD Ce personnage dans le manga est un MJ. Le premier MJ sur lequel j'ai flashé : Bakura Ryo. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé la série à cause de lui ! J'ai lu le tome 6 et 7 parlant des jeux de rôles et je ne cesserai jamais de le relire. Je m'égare…^^' Bref, ce gars représente mes passions : Les bouquins (surtout les mangas), la passion de l'écriture, le dessin et enfin les jeux de rôles !

Du coup, vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis mise à aimer Aventures. Huhu. Il faut avouer également, qu'en ayant un grand frère qui s'amusait à faire des Let's Play avant l'heure sur des consoles rétro (Megadrive, Playstation, PC), je ne pouvais qu'aimer les émissions sur les jeux vidéos. Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire la joie qui a bousculé mon coeur quand j'ai appris qu'ils faisaient du jeu de rôle. Et quel plaisir de découvrir toutes ces personnes. Dont Krayn et Mahyar que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'ont offert encore plus de plaisir !

Du coup, nous enchaînons rapidement sur un autre point. En Mars 2014, j'étais prête à abandonner fanarts et fanfics, avant de rencontrer Bob et Fanta en vrai. Les voir devant moi et ma soeur. Leur offrir mes dessins et entendre de la voix du Bob : "Ah oui, je l'ai vu sur DA. C'est toi qui l'a fait ! C'est cool."

Voilà mon premier moteur de motivation, avant de voir Aventures. Puis Myfan pour tout ce qui concerne les Fanfictions. Et continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin avec mes dessins, grâce à ma passion des calendriers de l'avent (combinaison Histoire et dessin. Nyyaaa)

*toussotte* Bref, arrêtons nous là maintenant, et laissons place à la lecture des épisodes.

Bacciolino et cookie sur vous.

 **Juuri San :**

Ayayaya à tous ! Je suis JuuriSan, une petite écrivaine du dimanche et une dessinatrice du fandom Aventures ! Je vais donner de mon mieux pour cette fanfiction et pour que vous l'appréciez !

 **Azarith :**

Alors moi c'est Azarith, de mon vrai nom Alice et je fais partie de la fanbase Aventures depuis Janvier 2016. J'ai un compte ffnet à moi mais osef parce que je ne publie plus dessus. En revanche, je suis rentrée dans cette équipe de mise à l'écrit des épisodes d'Aventures le premier Avril (parce que ma présence dans l'équipe en question est une blague). Dans le milieu, je me connais toute seule sous le nom de "l'autre qui va trop vite".

 **Draco Nocte :**

Salutations !

Draco Nocte de mon nom de plume, mon nom véritable est Alexis. Bien que mes études se fassent dans le domaine de l'informatique, je pense faire partie de ces éternels indécis qui se demandent pourquoi choisir entre science et littérature quand on peut s'intéresser aux deux. L'écriture est donc une de mes passions, j'écris un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, plus particulièrement des histoires cependant. Plus récemment, je me suis relancé dans la confection du scénario d'un jeu de rôle sur le thème de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. En parlant de JDR, je suis Aventures depuis ses débuts, mais c'est assez tardivement que j'ai rejoint sa fabuleuse communauté et ai, par la même occasion, commencé à écrire sur la série.

Aujourd'hui, je participe à ce fantastique travail de retranscription dont, j'espère, vous apprécierez la lecture autant que nous en avons apprécié l'écriture !

 **Kermadec :**

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !

Je me lance aujourd'hui un nouveau défi en rejoignant ce projet titanesque. J'entame donc ma dixième année d'écriture (déjà !) sur les chapeaux de roue, après avoir raconté, en vrac, des histoires d'hommes qui s'aiment, des inepties diverses et variées et, bien évidemment, un immense délire sur l'auberge du Repos du Guerrier.

J'adore écrire, vous l'aurez compris, mais je déteste me présenter. Je vais donc m'arrêter là. Cela dit, si la curiosité vous dévore, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, ici ou là. La grande timide que je suis vous répondra quoiqu'il arrive !

 **Elles ont quitté le projet, mais on les remercie quand même :** Kimisukiro, Maddey, Rubeale, Temtaranne, Gwen La Sanglante, Coeur de Braise, Tyessa, Hakukai, Mimilia Rêveuse, Drackalys, Millena Tilleul.

* * *

Et passons maintenant à la paperasse habituelle, celle qui concerne les fanfiction writers. Faisons-le en grand, pour que ça aille avec la grandeur de la série.

 **Disclaimer :** Apple, Gaarkkata, Tyzen, 808 et tous les PNJs sont la propriété respective de Fred' du Grenier, Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Mahyar Shakeri. L'univers est la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour nos écrits et avons eu l'autorisation de Mahyar pour ce projet. Toute copie de nos textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Nous reprenons trait pour trait les paroles des personnages, même les plus... Voilà. Donc il y aura du langage violent, ainsi que de la violence en général. C'est Aventures après tout, on se tape dessus, c'est la joie, c'est la vie. Et ça fait plaisir au MJ !

 _Starventures_ sous une forme inédite, c'est maintenant. N'hésitez pas à venir redécouvrir la meilleure série de tous les temps sous forme écrite !

Bonne promenade dans les méandres de l'univers.

Soyons fous. Vivons RP. Bavons sur Mahyar.

La Team des Fanfics Writers d'Aventures.


	2. Episode 1 : Réaction en chaîne

**Épisode 1 : Réaction en Chaîne**

 _Par Azarith_

Le vaisseau s'ébranla violemment dans une secousse qui perturba chaque membre de l'équipage. Un imposant wookie tenait entre ses mains la tête d'un cyborg, laquelle semblait irrémédiablement encastrée dans le tableau de bord. Elle avait sans doute été branchée ici pour laisser à ses occupants l'opportunité de démarrer le vaisseau mais actuellement, elle semblait plutôt bloquée.  
Le pilote lui-même, un Zabrak plutôt élancé mais pas moins intimidant pour autant, semblait paniqué à cause des secousses, ce qui n'est pas très surprenant quand on vient de quitter le spatio-port de la base de l'empereur Palpatine lui-même. Cependant, il naviguait entre les autres vaisseaux, les débris spatiaux et les tirs de lasers de la flotte impériale avec la même facilité qu'un poisson dans l'eau.  
Il fit passer son engin entre deux vaisseaux qui semblaient bien trop rapprochés pour le permettre au moment où une énorme déflagration retentissait, dévastant l'endroit où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant.  
\- Maître ? Demanda le droïde en intérieur. Pouvez-vous demander à cette boule de poils de me manipuler un peu plus consciemment ?  
\- **HUAAAARG.** (Pour le confort du lecteur, voici la phrase prononcée par le wookie, traduite dans un langage compréhensible : ) **J'ESSAIE DE LE FAIRE TAIRE, IL ARRÊTE PAS DE PARLER ! CONCENTRE TOI SUR CETTE TABLE DE COMMANDES S'IL TE PLAÎT.  
\- **Laisse 808 faire son travail, demanda alors le conducteur avec le plus grand calme. C'est vrai qu'il est un petit peu bruyant mais il est efficace.  
 **\- QU'IL FASSE CA EN SILENCE. SINON, JE LUI EN METS UNE !  
** \- Maître, signala 808 sans tenir compte des menaces du wookie, je vous signale que les formes organiques qui sont dans le vaisseau se rapprochent de la salle de pilotage. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller d'amener nos compagnons afin de les repousser.  
\- Gaar ? Demanda le dit maître. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir ce qu'il se passe vers l'arrière, s'il te plaît ?  
\- **OUAIS. JE L'EMBARQUE AVEC MOI, ON VA FAIRE UN TOUR. IL A FINI DE DECODER LES INFORMATIONS POUR QU'ON SORTE DE LA ?  
\- **Affirmatif. **  
**Le wookie tenta alors de plus belle de tirer la tête de 808 de son tableau de bord mais ce dernier partant en étincelles ne simplifiait en rien le problème de la nuque encastrée du robot. Avec la force du désespoir, Gaar – Gaarkkata de son nom complet – tira de toutes ses forces sur la tête mécanique. Entendant la tôle se froisser, le wookie tira de plus belle mais 808, qui voyait dans les limites de son champ de vision, des morceaux de lui sortir de sa carcasse signala :  
\- Cher compagnon de maître Tyzen, j'exprime une vive insatisfaction.  
Dans un grognement, Gaar cogna du poing contre le tableau de bord et la tête du droïde se délogea de son emprise. Satisfait, il attacha son trophée à sa ceinture, juste à coté de ses grenades afin d'avoir les mains libres avant de faire volte face et de s'enfoncer vers l'arrière du vaisseau.

\- Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu du mouvement par ici, fit la voix compressée d'un clone qui portait son casque.  
Dans une grande caisse à l'arrière du vaisseau, une jeune Twi'lek se plaquait la main contre la bouche. Elle venait visiblement de se dissimuler dans le chargement de l'engin, un énorme caisson. Elle était à l'abri pour l'instant mais les Storm Troopers de garnison dans ce vaisseau semblaient l'avoir entendu.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un par ici, fit le soldat, comme pour confirmer le doute de la Twi'lek.  
Mais ce n'était pas là son seul souci. Au fond de la boite, à l'opposé d'elle, elle jurait entendre des bruits, comme des ventouses. Elle s'approcha, méfiante. Pas assez visiblement puisque quelque chose de long et visqueux l'encercla par la taille. Dans la précipitation, l'extraterrestre détacha sa bilame de sa ceinture et flanqua un grand coup dans ce qui ressemblait au tentacule de son compagnon de boite.  
Fière de sa réussite, elle-eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux pour voir s'approcher un nombre assez incroyable de rangées de dents toutes aussi grandes, tranchantes et ruisselantes de baves les unes que les autres. « Apple, pensa-t-elle. Tu es cachée dans un caisson avec un kraken galactique. Garde ton calme ».  
Conseil qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'appliquer car un puissant coup de tentacule la projeta à travers la paroi du caisson, au grand jour du hangar du vaisseau. Elle atterrit contre le mur sous la terrasse surélevée du hangar tandis que tous les membres du kraken émergeaient de leur caisson.  
\- C'était elle, elle est là ! Cria un clone en ne voyant qu'Apple voltiger à travers la pièce.  
\- Attention derrière ! Hurla un second, juste avant de se faire saisir par la jambe par le kraken qui le souleva en l'air  
\- Attention à cette créature !  
La créature dite poussa un cri caverneux qui laissait clairement comprendre que la blessure qu'il avait essuyé l'avait plus énervé que heurté.  
\- Derrière vous, c'est affreux ! Fit la Twi'lek en pointant le kraken du doigt, plus dans l'espoir de détacher l'attention du clone d'elle.  
\- Oh mon dieu … fit celui-ci en se retournant, tandis qu'Apple se faufilait à quatre pattes vers une trappe qui devait mener à la cale du vaisseau.

\- Maître Gaar, je vous enjoins à manipuler ma tête avec plus de précautions, sinon je vais être forcé de désactiver mon programme de politesse.  
\- **TAIS-TOI JE PARLE PAS LE DROÏDE.  
** Le corps de 808 tenait debout là où il avait été laissé mais son bras gauche était complètement en train de flamber, dévoré par des flammes qui faisaient fondre des fils et des plaques de métal. Le sas vers l'arrière du vaisseau était en train de s'ouvrir et un stormtrooper venait de tirer sur le corps solitaire du droïde. Ce dernier se tourna vers sa propre tête et, de son bras en bon état, y adressa un geste de salut.  
\- **WHOA IL EST PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE TOI. TU PEUX PAS PILOTER TON CORPS 808 ?  
\- **Eh toi, bougre d'imbécile, cria la tête du droïde à l'attention du reste de sa structure, reste pas planté là, tire sur ta gauche ! Tandis que le wookie se rapprochait pour s'abriter contre un mur.  
Obéissant, le corps de 808 tira droit contre le mur tout à coté de lui et leva son bras en l'air, en signe de victoire.  
\- **ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE.  
** \- Mais non bougre d'âne ! Espèce de circuit imprimé faussé, c'est pas possible !  
Un deuxième clone entra dans la pièce et visa Gaar mais celui-ci le vit venir de loin et le braqua avec son arbalète laser avant de tirer droit dans la poitrine du stormtrooper qui fut projeté à travers le couloir.

Dans le cockpit, la radio du vaisseau émit alors un son blanc pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une communication ne parvienne à l'oreille de Tyzen, demeuré seul dans le poste de commandes.  
\- Ici Solo, ici Solo, est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? Fit celle-ci.  
\- Oui Solo, j'vous écoute, répondit calmement le Zabrak. Que se passe-t-il.  
\- J'ai fait tomber les barrières, les champs d'énergie. Ils ont les pleins pouvoirs là, l'amiral va lancer la flotte. Dégagez d'ici, tout va péter !  
\- Très bien, obéit le pilote en tentant de se placer pour partir en vitesse de pointe.  
Mais avant de se lancer, un profond trouble s'empara de Tyzen qui, initié au pouvoirs de la Force, remarqua que les forces en présence à bord de l'étoile noire représentaient un enjeu majeur dans son équilibre. Une page de la galaxie étaient entrain d'être tournée.

\- Maître Gaar, afin d'optimiser mon rendement, pourriez-vous me remettre sur mon corps s'il vous plaît ?  
 **\- TU POURRAIS TE REPARER TOUT SEUL OU PAS ? PARCE QUE JE SAIS PAS COMMENT IL MARCHE, TON FICHU CORPS.  
\- **Il suffit de replacer ma tête à l'endroit désigné à cet effet.  
\- **COMME CE QUE J'AI FAIT TOUT A L'HEURE SUR LA TABLE DE COMMANDE. IL SUFFISAIT DE TIRER ET …**

 **-** Oui, mais dans l'autre sens et avec un peu plus de délicatesse, si possible.  
Le Wookie s'approcha du corps robotique et tenta, sans succès d'y emboîter la tête qu'il tenait en main.  
\- Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie, je ne suis qu'un pauvre robot blip blip bloup, signala 808.  
Le corps lui même, constatant l'échec cuisant de Gaarkkata agita ses bras dans les airs, dans l'espoir d'y saisir sa tête mais au lieu de ça, y mit un puissant coup qui envoya le module de réflexion central de 808 vers les clones pour le faire tomber à leurs pieds  
\- Bonjour. Je suis l'unité 808. Bienvenue à bord du vaisseau de maître Tyzen. Puis-je vous intéresser dans, je ne sais pas, un verre de thé ou une boisson fraîche ?  
\- Exécutez-le, ordonna sobrement un des stormtrooper.


	3. Episode 2 : Day of tentacle

**Episode 2 : Day of the tentacle**

 _Par Drackalys_

La tête de 808 retomba lourdement aux pieds de stormtroopers. Le regard du droïde se trouvait à présent face à un canon de blaster. « Miséricorde ! » pensa ce dernier, avant d'avoir une idée.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il alors, l'air très sérieux, avant d'entamer une série de « Bips » se rapprochant de plus en plus les uns des autres.

\- A couvert ! Cria l'un des stormtroopers, tout en se jetant en arrière. »

Apple, elle, reprit rapidement ses esprits, dans le sas ou elle s'était jetée. L'endroit était petit, et elle avait été largement repérée. Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa direction que les stormtroopers étaient focalisés, mais bien sur l'endroit d'où elle venait : le coffret duquel s'échappait à présent tout un tas de tentacules. Le kraken de l'espace essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper.

Le stormtrooper le plus proche d'Apple tremblait sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Le plus proche de la créature lui, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se fit rapidement saisir à la taille.

« Aaaah ! Chef ! Je crois qu'on à un problème ! hurla t-il alors que le tentacule le frappait contre le sol. »

Celui qui venait d'esquiver la grenade imaginaire de 808 se retrouva lui aussi face à la créature, alors que son chef, juste derrière lui, remarquait à ce moment la qu'ils s'étaient fait berner.

Dans la pièce arrière, Gaarkkata saisit fermement le corps de 808, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Le wookie le redirigea lentement de force vers sa tête, qui gisait encore au sol de la salle dans laquelle se déroulait toute l'action. Heureusement pour lui, le corps de 808 se laissa rapidement faire. Sur le chemin, Gaar' tenta de trouver un moyen d'éteindre le bras du corps du droïde, sans vraiment trouver de solution.

Tyzen, aux commandes, fut pris de vertiges. Le Zabrak se trouva en effet à slalomer entre les vaisseaux de la rébellion, et les tie, qui le frôlaient dangereusement. Stressé, il tentait de se concentrer au maximum : la moindre erreur pourrait bien tous leur coûter la vie.

Il passa in-extremis entre un tie et un vaisseau de l'alliance, et la voix d'Han solo raisonna alors dans ses oreilles.

« Mais quittez le secteur, bon sang ! »

Le zabrak ne prêta pas trop attention à ces paroles, étant précisément entrain de faire ce qui était demandé.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour passer en vitesse lumière ? Demanda Apple par le communicateur qui les reliait. »

Tyzen réfléchit. Le risque de collision était bien présent, mais il tenta quand même. Dans un geste sûr, il tira la manette correspondante. L'hyperdrive se mit à charger.

Apple, pendant ce temps, se saisit du stormtrooper proche d'elle. Ce dernier, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, et finit balancé dans les tentacules du kraken galactique, qui continuait de s'agiter. Le storm' lâcha son blaster dans l'action, et ce dernier déclencha un tir lorsqu'il percuta le sol. Le rayon lumineux alla ricocher contre le plafond, et vint s'exploser aux pieds du chef des stoormtroopers qui, au lieu d'avancer vers la tête de 808, se mit à couvert.

Mais le répit d'Apple fut de courte durée. Elle remarqua que le caisson enfermant le kraken, était entrain de céder. Il ne tiendrait probablement pas longtemps avant de s'ouvrir de tous les côtés. La twi'lek se décida alors à battre en retraite. Elle évalua les deux seuls chemins possibles : le premier menant directement à la tête de 808, était dans le ligne de mire de deux stormtroopers. Le second, droit devant elle, la faisait repasser devant le caisson du kraken, mais évitait les autres ennemis. Apple réfléchit, se demandant quel était la meilleurs idée, avant de se mettre en tête que se faire attraper par un tentacule ne la tuerait pas directement, alors que se faire tirer dessus avait plus de chances. Elle opta donc pour le second chemin.

Vivement, elle sortit de sa cachette, et esquiva le premier tentacule d'un salto avant, avant de glisser sous un second. Elle passa entre les stoormtroopers balancés dans tous les sens, et esquiva encore des tentacules du kraken, qui manquèrent à plusieurs reprises de la saisir. Mais sa série d'esquive porta ses fruits, puisqu'elle arriva la ou elle le voulait sans se faire saisir. A sa droite se trouvait maintenant le chemin menant à la salle de commandes du vaisseau. Un stormtrooper gisait au sol juste devant la porte, la poitrine fumante. Derrière elle, les deux storms aux prises avec les tentacules hurlaient encore, se faisant balancer dans tous les sens.

Dans la même salle, l'un des storms' tenta un tir sur le kraken, mais visa en réalité sa cage, la marquant d'une brèche supplémentaire. Son allier, qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, tenta lui un tir sur le wookie arrivant avec le corps du droïde. Gaar vit alors un impact se former au niveau du mur juste à côté de lui, le frôlant de justesse. Le wookie était arrivé quasiment au niveau de 808, dont la tête était tournée vers le plafond. Sans lâcher le corps du droïde, Gaar' saisit la tête de ce dernier et la fixa sans problème sur son corps mécanique. Mais il remarqua à ce moment la le stormtrooper juste à sa gauche, prêt à lui tirer dessus.

Il se prit le tir, et se plaqua contre le mur, le poil roussi et une douleur le parcourant soudainement. Il poussa un cri de surprise.

Tyzen ne manqua pas le cri du wookie, mais Apple prit la parole à ce moment la dans le communicateur. La twi'lek les questionna sur la présence d'une éventuelle trappe d'expulsion, dans la soute arrière. Le zabrak regarda alors sur ses écrans de commande, car ce vaisseau ne lui était pas familier. Mais rien devant lui ne sembla lui indiquer ce qu'il cherchait, de plus, l'hyper-espace n'allait pas tarder à s'activer. Tyzen fixa alors son regard sur l'espace devant lui, le regard braqué sur le chemin qui lui paraissait le plus sur. Il inspira longuement, et activa l'hyperdrive.

Les étoiles devinrent des traits blanc sur le côté, le zabrak entendit rapidement un « bip » caractéristique d'une surchauffe de la fonction.

Au même moment, à l'arrière, Apple remarqua d'étranges étincelles se produisant derrière elle. Elle se tourna alors pour voir que les tentacules avaient visiblement endommagé… L'hyperdrive.

808, de son côté, extermina d'un tir réussi le stormtrooper présent à sa gauche, qui avait tiré sur Gaar. Le droïde fit alors pivoter sa tête vers le wookie.

« Merci, lui lança t-il. »

Au même moment, l'un des stoormtroopers se situant non loin du droïde et du wookie, se tourna vers le kraken.

« Oh non… Dit-il, remarquant à son tour l'hyperdrive en surchauffe, qui risquait à présent d'exploser, suite aux assauts répétés des tentacules du kraken galactique… »


	4. Episode 3 : Le choc des titans

**Episode 3: Le Choc des Titans**

 _Par Ati Loïk_

Face à une situation de l'extrême, Apple vit l'hyperdrive surchauffer suite aux assauts des tentacules du Kraken. Apple glissa au sol et réussi à atteindre l'hyperdrive en évitant les tentacules fouettant l'air à côté d'elle.

\- 808 ! Cria Apple dans son comlink. Je suis devant l'hyperdrive, comment ça marche ?

\- Pchhhhrp. Bienvenue dans le manuel d'utilisateur d'hyperdrive 101 …

\- Groooorrr ! (Skip skip skip !) Cria Gaar.

Tyzen entendit dans son comlink Apple galérer malgré les informations données par 808. Il tenta de rectifier les dires du robot sans grand succès, laissant Apple se débrouiller tant bien que mal pour réparer l'hyperdrive. En voyant un des stormtrooper tirer vers lui, 808 pointa son blaster lourd vers le soldat.

\- Veuillez arrêter de respirer, merci.

L'impact du tir propulsa le stormtrooper qui tomba, brûlé, aux pieds d'un autre. Le droïde sentit un autre tir de blaster le toucher, faisant voler son bras en feu.

Ce fut au tour de Gaar d'agir. Il visa avec une précision hors normes un stormtrooper caché dans un coin, tira et … Le tir ricoche sur un mur. Puis sur un autre. Puis explosa la console de commande d'ouverture de la porte du Kraken. Cette dernière explosa, laissant la bête s'échapper de sa cage d'acier.

\- … Mrrrrrrom, dit Gaar d'un air déçu.

Le Kraken posa ses yeux globuleux sur Apple pendant que le stormtrooper se dirigeait leeeeentement vers la sortie.

Tyzen continua son trajet l'éloignant de l'étoile de la mort en esquivant le plus possible les TIE et les tirs venant de tous les sens. Passant de justesse entre le X wing et un astéroïde, Il laissa le temps à Apple de faire une roulade avant de se faire saisir par la cheville, tomber et se fracasser la mâchoire sur le sol. Elle se retourna et vit le kraken se libérer lentement de sa cage.

\- AIDEZ MOI ! FAITES UN TRUC ! Cria Apple dans son Comlink.

Apple lâcha un cri quand sa jambe se plia dans un sens … Peu naturel. un crac se fit entendre du genoux de la Twi'lek.

808 repéra un extincteur et s'en saisit. Gaar avança dans le couloir et esquiva les tentacules fouettant l'air. Ignorant les cri d'Apple, il saisit sa bouteille d'alcool de Kashyyyk et la lança sur le visage de la créature qui s'imbiba immédiatement. du liquide inflammable. Alors que la bête ouvrait les portes, Apple trancha le tentacule et tomba sur l'hyperdrive. Quelque chose se déclencha subitement et Tyzen vit son tableau de bord s'affoler. Pendant ce temps, Gaar s'approcha du kraken, son arbalète à la main, près à faire feu …

Littéralement.


	5. Episode 4 : Saut dans l'inconnu

**Episode 4 : Saut dans l'inconnu**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Il y avait de l'agitation partout dans le vaisseau. Tyzen se trouvait en première ligne, près du tableau de bord. Parmi les boutons clignotant, l'hyperdrive semblait prêt à entrer en action. Il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait, mais quelque chose venait de débloquer à l'instant même le problème. Tyzen était prêt à déclencher l'hyper-espace. Ils devaient absolument sortir de la panade où ils se trouvaient.

A l'extérieur, dans le vide sidérale, une bataille épique et cruciale se déroulait. L'Etoile Noire de la mort essuyait des tirs de partout, de l'alliance rebelle. Quand l'hyperdrive s'enclencha, Apple tomba sur le dos.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

A ce moment là tous entendirent un message dans leur com-link.

"Accrochez vous ! Ca va secouer ! hurla Tyzen, la main sur la manette pour activer l'hyper-espace."

Le monstre de l'espace faisait lui aller ses tentacules de toutes parts pour faire de la bouillie de Stormtroppers.

Gaar voulait ardemment cramer le monstre, quitte à se prendre des dommages à la suite de l'entrée dans l'hyper-espace. Prêt à se battre avec ses flammes, déterminé à lancer son cocktail, il ne vit pas arriver 808. Ce dernier, armé de son extincteur, se mit à éteindre automatiquement les poils du Wookie. La brume éteignit le feu qui allait permettre d'embraser la créature. Le Wookie vexé de cette manoeuvre se retourna vers le robot afin de récupérer l'un de ses bras pour le jeter vers la créature. Un écho étrange se fit entendre dans un même temps : une résonnance métallique.

Le bruit attira l'attention d'Apple, qui venait de remarquer que le Wookie n'avait pas uniquement envoyé le bras, mais aussi une des grenades attachée à sa ceinture. Aussitôt elle se mit à hurler :

"Gaar, à ta gauche !"

Soudain, ils sentirent tous une pression sur leur corps. L'entrée dans l'hyperespace était imminente. L'effet du vide sidéral qui se tord, qui s'étire à l'infini les envoya tous au sol. Les données entrées tout à l'heure par Tyzen faisaient enfin effet.

A ce moment là, le Wookie se retourna vers sa gauche étonné. 808 était en retrait avec son unique bras. A la remarque d'Apple, il se tourna vers la gauche pour donner des coups d'extincteurs en direction de la grenade sans la remarquer réellement.

Apple trancha le tentacule qui la retenait puis s'enfuit de la bataille laissant ses deux camarades dans leurs problèmes. Les tentacules se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens, tandis qu'une explosion se fit entendre du côté de 808 et de Gaar. Elle ne savait pas se qui se produisait, mais le plus important pour elle était de survivre. Après tout, elle était le médecin de l'équipe. C'était elle qu'il fallait protéger pour qu'elle soigne le reste du groupe. Sauf peut être 808. Mais elle se disait qu'il pouvait se réparer tout seul, étant donné qu'il avait plus de connaissance sur lui même que le reste du groupe.

Depuis sa cabine, Tyzen entendit le bruit de l'explosion. Il vit devant lui, sur le tableau de bord, tous les boutons qui s'allumèrent en même temps. Il y avait des alarmes dans tous les sens. Le réservoir à oxygéne s'emballait. Tout semblait être dyfonctionnel alors qu'ils étaient en hyper-espace.

"C'est mauvais signe ça, jura t-il à voix basse en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas d'étincelles sur les commandes. On est mal."

Quelque chose de toxique était en train de s'échapper du panneau de commande dans le vaisseau. Tyzen chercha une solution pour conserver l'oxygéne ou rediriger les substances toxiques ailleurs.

"Pas le choix ! dit Tyzen dans son Com-link. Je dois couper l'oxygène. Trouvez quelque chose de votre côté, sinon on n'arrivera pas au bout du voyage."

Aussitôt il déclancha la manœuvre pour couper l'oxygène. Grâce auquel son groupe devrait survivre. Avant de se sentir lourd. De sentir son esprit partir au loin. Il vit le masque à oxygéne tombant non loin de lui. Il l'attrapa avec beaucoup de difficulté, avant de prendre la dernière bouffée. Il senti l'oxygéne entré dans ses poumons et puis... Il sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Actuellement ses camarades savaient qu'ils étaient dans l'hyper-espace, dans un vaisseau en train d'exploser. Mais ils ignoraient que leur pilote était évanoui et que tout cela compliquait leur situation.

Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. La situation était gravissime. Inconscient de ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière, Tyzen avait les yeux fermé. Il se réveillait doucement et ne se sentait pas très très bien. Il se sentait en train de tanguer, ce qui surprit le Zabrak, qui ne se rappelait pas d'avoir picoler la veille. Soudain, un étrange goût de plante lui parvient dans sa bouche. Difficilement, il se mit à ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir devant lui des branches d'arbre dans le Cockpit.

"D'accord... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu ? Mangé ou fumé ? Ca ne pousse pas dans les vaisseaux les plantes normalement ? se dit-il à voix haute pour se rassure avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de verre sur le devant et de comprendre qu'ils venaient de se crasher quelque part."

Avec difficulté, le Zabrak se dégagea de toute cette verdure et prit tout de suite le réflexe de regarder dans les ouvertures pour trouver un indice sur le lieu où ils venaient d'atterir en urgence. Plus aucun instrument ne fonctionnait, car le tableau de bord ressemblait plus à une ruine envahie par la végétation qu'à autre chose. Il essaya d'appeler ses camarades à l'aide du Com-Link, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se déplacer physiquement vers l'arrière du vaisseau pour aller constater les dégâts et surtout l'état de santé de ses camarades.

Alors qu'il entamait sa marche, il vit sur le sol, Apple qui semblait suffoqué. Elle était également affaibli par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller au milieu de la fumée. Elle avait la même impression que Tyzen, de tanguer. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le Zabrak marcher dans sa direction. Le pilote se rendit compte en marchant que le sol ne paraissait pas droit du tout. Au point, où il était obligé de s'accrocher au mur pour avancer.

"Je ne sais pas où on s'est crashé, mais ça ne me semble pas bon, commença Tyzen. Qu'est-ce que ça donne à l'arrière ?

\- Ben...Je ne sais pas, soupira Apple qui venait de reprendre complétement conscience. C'est une trés bonne question.

\- Et les autres ? s'énerva Tyzen. Tu n'étais pas avec eux ?

\- Bah écoute, il y avait une explosion et puis après euh... se rappela Apple avant de constater qu'elle avait également perdu connaissance pendant un certain temps.

\- Que sont-ils donc devenus ? se questionna le pilote.

\- Ecoute, je te propose d'aller voir."

Durant cette discussion, l'androïde 808 venait de se réactiver après un choc d'une fulgurance impressionnante. Les circuits se réactivaient dans tout le corps robotique. Ses capteurs sonores semblaient entendre un silence général. Un vide. A l'intérieur de ses machines, le gyroscope indiquait que l'endroit n'était pas très droit. Il calcula qu'ils étaient dans une pente d'environ 32.54 degrès. Aussitôt son protocole se mit en place :

"Attestation de dommages. Ordre de priorité. Déterminer si les formes de vies organiques alliées ont survécu au voyage, sans perdre leur intégralité de fluide corporel, nécessaire à leur bon fonctionnement. Vérifier aussi si le système des sous-routines fonctionne correctement sur mon corps."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. 808 fit marcher toutes les parties de son corps afin de constater que tout fonctionnait parfaitement, sauf peut-être le bras manquant dont il était un peu dégoûté qu'il avait été encore une fois arraché.

"Bloup, constata-t-il. Objectif secondaire, trouver le maître organique le plus proche et lui demander de désactiver, si c'est possible le protocole de politesse. Bloup."

Dans un même temps, Gaar reprenait conscience. Quelque chose de très mou reposait en dessous de son corps. Gaar commença à émettre quelques rugissements, visiblement choqué, et se rappelant des aventures d'Apple quelques instants auparavant et des images que lui et ses pairs avaient eu pendant qu'elle se faisait attraper par le Kraken de l'espace.

Il se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar avant de se rendre compte qu'il était au milieu d'un entassement de tentacule inerte. Il vit un peu partout, éparpillés dans l'arrière du vaisseau, les corps sans vie des Stormtroopers.

 _Des faibles_ , pensa-t-il en cherchant sa machette qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Soudain, une odeur vint titiller ses narines : une odeur de crâmé. Il se rendit compte qu'une grande partie de ses poils avaient brûlés et il avait désormais de larges trous dans sa magnifique fourrure, cela prendrait entre trois à quatre semaines avant que cela ne repousse et lui redonne son allure d'avant.

A ce moment-là, arrivèrent Tyzen et Apple qui continuaient à se tenir sur les murs pour avancer. L'un d'entre eux, désireux de voir les dégâts sur le groupe, pour exercer peut-être son art de la médecine ? Ou par pur sadisme après les avoir laisser dans leur embarras lors de l'explosion de la grenade.

"L'histoire a été faite par les survivants, souffla Apple en entendant la remarque de Tyzen."

En les voyant, Gaar espéra que le médecin avait sur elle une lotion pour faire repousser les poils. Tout le raffut fit bouger 808 qui se dirigea vers l'origine des bruits. Gaar était quand à lui, toujours paniqué. Pour les tentacules de la créature ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait perdu autant de poils. La deuxième solution était sans doute la plus importante dans l'esprit du Wookie qui n'appréiciait guère d'avoir été blessé ainsi. Apple et Tyzen virent finalement le Wookie en train de se débattre avec les tentacules.

"On va essayer de t'aider, dit Tyzen.

\- Ah ! La ferme ! râla Apple en direction de Gaar.

\- Calme toi Gaar, on va t'aider, arrête de bouger.

\- Oh la ferme. Et Tyzen, fais attention, il y a peut être un Stormtrooper caché dans le coin. Je l'ai vu partir par là bas, indiqua la Twi'lek alors que le robot se mit à apparaître dans les environs."

Le fracas assourdissant de sa démarche cassa le silence de l'environnement. Les aventuriers constatèrent qu'ils étaient dans un endroit peu sûr. Le bruit du métal qui était en train de se faire plier les alertèrent, provenant de partout tout autour du vaisseau. Chaque minute qui passait, le gyroscope de 808 indiquait : 33°, 34°.

"Maître Tyzen, Dame Apple ! s'écria le robot. Je suis tellement heureux de voir que ce voyage et ses petits inconvenients n'ont pas cessé toutes vos fonctions biologiques. Cependant, je ne saurais que vous induire à quitter ce vaisseau au plus vite possible, car l'angle dans lequel nous penchons ne fait que croire que nous tenons sur une balance relativement instable, qui pourrait causer votre désactivation prématurée.

\- Faut aider Gaar à sortir de là et partir, ordonna Tyzen tandis que le Wookie semblait indiquer qu'il fallait se barrer.

-On le soignera plus tard. On se barre d'abord, ajouta Apple en montrant le trou.

\- Je ne peux que m'opposer à ce plan, les interloqua 808. Dégager la boule de poils biologique de ce ramassis de tentacules pourrait encore destabiliser la structure et rendre de plus en plus impossible vos chances de survie.

\- Raah ! Silence ! râla Apple sur le Robot.

Gaar montra également son mécontentement envers l'androïde qui aurait sans nul doute laissé le Wookie mourir. Les deux créatures semblaient être entrés dans une compétition l'un envers l'autre : un bras arraché, mettre le feu au poils, donner un coup d'extincteur, ne pas réussir à mettre la tête sur le corps métallique...

Après avoir réussi à sortir des tentacules, Gaar rejoignit les autres afin de traverser un enchevêtrement de plantes et de végétation pour sortir à l'extérieur. 808 laissa la place aux maîtres biologiques, tout en cherchant son bras métallique. Son protocole voulait qu'il laisse la place à ses maîtres avant de partir en dernier d'une situation à risques. Il récupéra sans problème son bras et la machette du Wookie.

Gaar était déjà sorti à l'extérieur et constata que le vaisseau pointé vers un précipice et qu'il tanguait dangereusement.


	6. Episode 5 : Premier Contact

**Épisode 5 : Premier contact**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

 _Ndlr :_ _Par souci de compréhension, un holotraducteur universel a été appliqué sur ce texte. Il vous sera ainsi plus aisé de comprendre le Shyriiwook, la langue des Wookies, et bien d'autres dialectes exotiques._

* * *

Le Wookie sortit en trombe par un trou dans la carlingue du vaisseau. Une fois au dehors, il constata avec horreur que ce dernier se trouvait en équilibre précaire au bord d'un précipice.

 _« Roooarrgh ! »_

Alors que Gaarkkata venait de pousser son cri d'alarme, Apple émergea de l'épave à son tour. Derrière elle se trouvait Tyzen, qui voulut la suivre mais trébucha lourdement. Un des tentacules du Rahtar venait de s'enrouler autour de son pied.

« Elle n'était pas morte la bestiole ? » demanda Tyzen, quelque peu inquiet.

En guise de réponse, 808, qui avait vu la scène, sortit spontanément un blaster de sa cuisse gauche pour tirer sur le tentacule. Le tir manqua de peu le Zabrak qui, de surprise, regardait successivement son pied miraculeusement intact et le robot penché au-dessus de lui. Avec un peu de recul, ceux-ci comprirent que ce mouvement, au premier abord hostile, n'était en fait qu'un spasme de la créature, un dernier soubresaut d'une vie déjà éteinte. Pourtant, le tentacule ne lâchait pas prise, et se resserrait même de plus en plus. Après avoir un peu plus chauffé, le neuro-processeur de 808 fit remarquer à celui-ci qu'il tenait dans son autre main la machette du Wookie. Aussi décida-t-il de s'en servir pour trancher d'un coup sec l'entrave de son maître, comme il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. _In extremis_ , ils se précipitèrent tous au dehors pour finalement contempler avec un certain soulagement la chute du vaisseau qui, non sans avoir failli causer leur perte, s'écrasa quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas dans un fracas métallique.

Les mercenaires reprenaient leur souffle, ils étaient enfin en sécurité… du moins, pour le moment.

« Bon… déjà, est-ce qu'on peut identifier où on est ? » demanda Tyzen, tout en scrutant la luxuriante végétation alentour. Question à laquelle seuls les bruits de la forêt répondirent.

Le groupe s'éloigna du précipice pour marcher pensivement un peu plus avant dans la forêt. Chacun se remémorait le chemin parcouru jusqu'alors. Ensemble, ils s'étaient retrouvés par l'entremise de leur contact commun, Han Solo, un allié de l'alliance rebelle. Leur mission était la récupération d'un holodisque présent sur l' _Étoile de la Mort_ , mission qu'ils ont jusque-là menée à bien. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient le contenu de l'objet convoité par le chasseur de primes, et ils devaient d'après les directives de ce dernier le garder sur eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En échange de ce service rendu, le groupe avait reçu une carte inestimable sensée mener à un trésor galactique, une légende recherchée par bien des gens dans la Galaxie pour de bien diverses raisons, une source d'énergie alternative… la _Métanova_.

Après quelques minutes, 808 s'adressa à son propriétaire :

« Maître Tyzen. Maintenant que votre intégrité biologique est confirmée et conforme à votre propre fonctionnement correct, pourriez-vous m'indiquer si nous sommes toujours en possession de l'holodisque, objet de notre mission de récupération ? »

Le Zabrak fouilla sur lui, et trouva quelques instants plus tard l'holodisque en question.

« Ouf, oui, c'est bon, il est là… dit-il rassuré.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagé. Voudriez-vous me confier l'holodisque ? répondit le robot.

\- Tiens, prends. »

808 inséra l'holodisque dans son torse pour en vérifier l'intégrité.

« À combien on doit évaluer ce truc ? lança Gaarkkata irrité. On a failli y passer, alors il faudrait rehausser la récompense par rapport à ça, parce que ma vie ne vaut pas… voilà.

\- Pour une carte au trésor achetée au bazar du coin, on en a vu, il y en a dix comme celles-là… donc bon, ajouta Tyzen.

Le robot termina son analyse et ne ressentit aucune anomalie malgré le cryptage des données. Il tendit le disque à son maître qui le rangea.

\- Et c'était quoi tout ce bordel autour de l' _Étoile de la Mort !_? Je suis désolé, mais on nous confie une mission comme ça pour récupérer une babiole au milieu du bordel… on a failli y passer ! On était pas dans la confidence, Solo ne nous a pas tout dit. On s'est juste vu confier cette mission, et je ne suis pas prêt à rentrer dans un conflit de cette envergure… enfin, je ne veux pas rentrer dans l'Alliance Rebelle. À chaque fois j'ai refoulé l'invitation, donc ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Envoyez le pognon et réévaluez la situation !

Énervé, le Wookie s'était exclamé d'une voix forte et s'était montré étonnamment bavard.

\- Malheureusement, intervint pragmatiquement 808, ils ne sont pas en capacité d'envoyer le pognon, comme vous dîtes maître Gaar, pour la simple et unique raison que nous sommes perdus sur la planète…

Sans prendre la peine de terminer sa phrase, le droïde se mit à scanner les lieux pour définir leur localisation. Le Zabrak en profita pour poursuivre sa conversation avec le Wookie.

\- Une fois que tu acceptes un contrat, si tu changes les termes de ce contrat, tu n'auras peut-être pas de nouveau contrat derrière.

\- ILS les ont changés ! s'écria Gaarkkata. Je suis désolé, mais on ne participait pas à ce raid sur l' _Étoile de la Mort_. On était là pour récupérer ce foutu holodisque…

Apple, qui n'avait pas pris part à la conversation, progressait un peu plus vite dans la forêt. Au même moment, 808 venait de terminer ses calculs sur les données atmosphériques, terrestres et les alignements planétaires. La planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était donc Jabiim.

« Nous sommes sur Jabiim, alias Jabim, alias Polires Minor, qui était une planète utilisée lors de la Guerre des Clones pour ravitailler les troupes, et dont de nombreux affrontements…

Tyzen vint couper le monologue de son serviteur.

\- D'ac… ok ok, 808. Mais la vraie question c'est : est-ce qu'il y a de la vie quelque part ? Est-ce qu'il y a une ville ou quelque chose qu'on peut rejoindre ?

\- Il nous faut retrouver un vaiss… commença Gaarkkata, coupé par la réponse spontanée de 808.

\- Il y a effectivement des civilisation avancées et primitives sur la planète, malheureusement je suis dans l'incapacité de vous donner leur localisation exacte, puisque je ne connais pas notre position actuelle.

\- Il nous faudrait essayer d'atteindre un… peut-être une position un petit peu plus haute, suggéra Tyzen. Gaar ?

\- Écoutez, laissez-moi faire, clama le Wookie. Je vais essayer de m'élever de quelques mètres dans les airs, et voir s'il n'y a pas de ville aux alentours.

\- Votre matériel n'a pas été vérifié après l'accident, fit remarquer le droïde. On ne sait pas s'il fonctionne correctement.

\- C'est pas grave, grommela Gaar en le coupant à son tour. J'ai la moitié des poils cramés, donc un peu plus un peu moins, écoute…

Le Wookie prit comme point de repère le plus grand arbre à proximité puis, à l'aide de son jet-pack, s'éleva dans les airs comme si sa masse ne faisait pas plus de celle d'un Ewok. Il put ainsi apercevoir la dense végétation de l'autre côté du précipice où se trouve le vaisseau, avec dans celles-ci des mouvements assez hostiles. La vision qui s'offrait à lui de l'autre côté était, quant à elle, diamétralement opposée à celle qu'il venait de voir. Quelques kilomètres, voire une dizaine de kilomètres plus loin, se trouvait un désert mi-boueux mi-sablonneux. Il remarqua néanmoins que, plus proche de là, il y avait de légers mouvements furtifs dans la végétation et les arbres. Des silhouettes de petite taille en étaient à l'origine, des silhouettes qui observaient les intrus entrés dans la forêt…

Gaarkkata s'empressa de transmettre les informations à ses coéquipiers.

« 8, quelle est la faune particulière qu'on peut croiser sur ce genre de planète ? questionna-t-il. Enfin, sur cette planète en particulier d'ailleurs.

808 chercha brièvement dans ses données avant de répondre.

\- Nous sommes entourés de Cannoks, de petites créatures canidés domestiquées, d'origine sauvage d'une autre planète. Ce qui implique une colonisation forcée par d'autres races existantes sur cette planète. Si nous suivons le cours d'eau, nous devrions tomber sur un campement, ou une ville, qu'elle soit primitive ou avancée. »

Suite à cette révélation, tout le monde y alla de son commentaire. Tout ce qui ressortit concrètement de ce brouhaha fut la question de la possible hostilité de ces créatures, de l'impossibilité de communiquer avec ceux-ci et de leur taille, vraisemblablement inférieure à celle des mercenaires. Le Wookie s'imposa en réindiquant à ses compagnons la provenance et la nature du mouvement. Il se serait agi d'êtres humanoïdes, ou du moins d'êtres intelligents, mais pas de Cannoks.

« Si une forme de vie intelligente existe sur cette planète, elle a sans doute dû être attirée par le crash de notre vaisseau, avec la secousse qu'il a générée, indiqua 808.

\- Merci du scoop, 808, ironisa Gaarkkata.

\- De rien, maître Gaar, répondit le droïde, ne comprenant pas la moquerie. Un plaisir de pouvoir vous rendre service.

\- Grr… et rend-moi ma machette ! se plaignit le mercenaire poilu.

Apple, arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, interpella le groupe.

\- Prenez cinq minutes pour réparer vos _comlink_ ! Le miens est intact, vu que je n'ai pas explosé dans une grenade. Est-ce que vous pouvez réparer vos trucs ? Pendant ce temps-là, je vais partir en éclaireur pour voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Les _comlink_ en question n'étaient pas détruits, mais seulement un peu disloqués. 808 tenta, avec l'aide de Tyzen, de réparer l'un d'entre eux. Sans succès apparant.

« Il semblerait que mes servomoteurs aient été endommagés, je ne peux pas manipuler avec précaution le matériel » excusa le robot.

Et pourtant, le _comlink_ finit par s'allumer, sous les yeux circonspects des mercenaires.

Toujours à l'écart, Apple, bilame à la cuisse et blaster à la main, se sentit légèrement épiée après avoir pénétré dans la forêt. Çà et là, de fins murmures accompagnés de leurs échos retentirent, comme si des créatures communiquaient entre elles. Rien de bien humain là-dedans. Pour en avoir le cœur net, la Twi'lek décida de grimper à l'arbre le plus proche. Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'accrocher aux branches, une pierre fendit l'air pour atterrir en plein dans son front. Apple… tomba dans les pommes.


	7. Episode 6 : Disparitions

**Épisode 6 : Disparitions**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Nos aventuriers de l'espace, épuisés, se trouvaient à côté des restes de leur vaisseau, abandonné au milieu de nul part. Une forêt gigantesque les encerclaient. Derrière eux, une rivière coulait bruyamment, rendant difficile toute communication entre eux. Debouts, ils attendaient patiemment le retour d'Apple. La Twi'lek tardait à revenir ce qui commençait à inquiéter Tyzen, tournant en rond devant le tas de ferraille désormais inutilisable. Le Zabrak laissa encore s'écouler quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

"On devrait aller la chercher. Elle a dû se perdre.

\- Graaaaable ! approuva Gaar.

\- Est-ce que tu peux utiliser tes talents de pistage pour retrouver sa trace ? Elle s'est blessée dans le vaisseau à ce que j'ai compris, elle a peut-être le pas plus lourd."

Gaar se tourna vers 808 et lui demanda de l'aider. Le robot, qui attendait patiemment, réagit au quart de tour.

"Mais bien sûr Maître Gaar ! Si mes capteurs peuvent vous être d'une quelconque utilité, j'en serais très heureux."

Le robot fit deux pas puis se stoppa. Il fit demi-tour et ramena son bras détaché à Tyzen, qu'il posa dans ses mains.

"Maître Tyzen, je n'ai pas l'équipement nécessaire pour me réparer moi-même. Gardez-moi cela le temps que je puisse subvenir à mes besoins."

Le Zabrak n'eut pas son mot à dire et récupéra le bras de métal de son ami mécanique, déjà parti en avant pour localiser Apple. 808 scanna rapidement la zone et trouva sans aucun mal la piste de la Twi'Lek. Comme l'avait supposé Tyzen, sa jambe blessée alourdissait son pas et elle boitait très certainement vu l'irrégularité de sa marche.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils décidèrent de couper à travers la forêt pour la retrouver. Ils avancèrent en file indienne : Gaar ouvrait la marche, déblayant le chemin avec ses machettes, Tyzen, plus alerte, s'était placé au centre et 808 couvrait leurs arrières, tous capteurs activés afin de prévenir tout problème potentiel. Le robot dégaina également son blaster pour protéger son maître en cas d'attaque ennemie. Tyzen se débarassa lui du deuxième bras de 808, qu'il accrocha à la ceinture de Gaar. Dix minutes à peine après le début du voyage, le Wookie se grattait déjà le dos avec. Si 808 ne disait rien, un sous-sous-programme dé venait de s'allumer quelque part, il le sentait.

Après de longues minutes de marche, les mercenaires débouchèrent sur une petite clairière. Les traces d'Apple devenaient moins condensées, presque invisibles, ce qui ne les rassuraient pas franchement. Les herbes étaient hautes ici et il était difficile d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Un peu désorienté, le groupe marqua une pause, à la recherche d'indices du passage de la Twi'lek. Les traces s'arrêtaient net, il était fort probable qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Ils avaient aussi l'étrange impression d'être observés.

Tyzen releva les yeux vers les arbres titanesques, se demandant si Apple n'avait pas pris de la hauteur. Et si c'était le cas, pour quelle raison ? Grimper aux arbres avec sa jambe blessée devait être douloureux, elle ne l'aurait pas fait de son plein gré. Perdu dans sa contemplation des feuillages, il crut voir une ombre se mouvoir. Il leva une main pour informer ses compagnons d'un danger potentiel. 808 se plaça instinctivement devant son maître, scanner à pleine puissance. Il avait détecté des murmures autour de lui et une odeur de ragoût.

Le Wookie, fatigué de tout le temps devoir attendre, se dirigea vers le premier arbre assez solide pour supporter son poids et commença à escalader le tronc. En prenant de la hauteur, il commença à distinguer, dans les arbres alentours, des signes de construction primitive, confirmant les craintes du groupe. Cette planète était peuplée.

Apple, nauséeuse, ouvrit un oeil en sentant que quelque chose la tirait. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ses mains, prisonnières de liens fort serrés. Sa vision, encore trouble, n'arrivait à percevoir que des ombres de petites tailles devant elle, probablement ses agresseurs. Les créatures murmuraient des "yop yop" très agaçants entre eux et elle n'arrivait guère à se concentrer sur sa situation actuelle à cause d'eux.

Elle secoua un peu la tête, pour se forcer à se réveiller. Elle se trouvait sur une structure de bois, des petits pieds poilus partout autour d'elle. Ce furent des odeurs d'épices fortes qui la tirèrent totalement de son inconscience. Affolée, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à se repérer. Elle ne vit qu'un chaudron, au loin, assez grand pour accueillir un être humanoïde. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre ce que les bestioles lui voulaient. Évitant de céder à la panique, elle donna un petit coup à son com-link pour l'activer.

808 entendit un petit "bip" au niveau de son communicateur. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de revenir vers lui.

"Maître Tyzen, je reçois une communication en provenance de Dame Apple. Dois-je prendre l'appel ?

\- Oui, prends-le !"

808 ne reçut qu'un toussotement dans son communicateur.

"Maître Tyzen, je suis confus. Je crois que Dame Apple a attrapé une maladie appelée pneumonie. Je ne comprends pas la pertinence de cet appel. Dois-je raccrocher ?

\- _Tracer signal_ , chuchota Apple dans son communicateur.

\- Maître Tyzen, Dame Apple m'a transmis la communication suivante : "Kof. Kof. Tracer signal".

\- Trace le signal, 808, ordonna Tyzen."

Le robot émit un petit "bip bip bloup" et effectua la tâche assignée. Ses compagnons attendirent patiemment le regard plein d'espoir.

"Maître Tyzen, la recherche que vous m'avez assigné n'a rien donné. Le signal provient du vaisseau. En revanche, j'ai trouvé 83765386 résultats dans ma base de données sur "comment soigner la pneumonie"."

Un hurlement déchira la forêt, les faisant tous se retourner. De toute évidence, Apple indiquait sa position de manière plus claire. Mais elle s'enroua rapidement et se mit à tousser de plus belle. 808 bippa, circonspect.

"La toux de Dame Apple semble s'intensifier. Je préconise un rendez-vous chez le robot médecin le plus proche, Maître Tyzen.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre, 808 ? demanda l'intéressé, désespéré.

\- Mes capteurs olfactifs ont détecté précédemment une substance nutritive que vous appelez "ragoût" dans votre langue."

Gaar grommela quelque chose à propos des priorités du robot, depuis son arbre. L'unité était capable de détecter du ragoût mais pas Apple, c'était quand même fort. Il se jura de toucher deux mots à Tyzen sur la pertinence du choix des capteurs implantés dans son robot. Alors qu'il était concentré, un filet lui tomba sur la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse hurler, un gourdin s'écrasa sur sa tête, l'envoyant dans les pommes.

Tyzen se gratta la tête.

"Bon. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est clairement d'aller vers le ragoût. Gaar, t'en es où ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Gaar ?"

Toujours pas de réponse.

"Bon, arrête, c'est pas drôle tes blagues là. Je suis un Zabrak, je comprend pas l'humour Wookie. Gaar, t'es où ?"

Devant ce manque de réaction, 808 se plaça devant son maître et enclencha son protocole de sécurité défensif de lui-même. La moitié de l'équipe était désormais introuvable, il était donc de son devoir de protéger Maître Tyzen des dangers potentiels de cet environnement inconnu. Il activa son scanner.

"Maître Tyzen, dit-il d'une voix plus grave. Je détecte trente formes de vie dans un périmètre de cinq mètres à la ronde. Ces formes de vie sont armées de javelots et les pointent dans notre direction.

\- Merci 808, j'avais… J'avais remarqué."

Devant eux, des créatures cachées dans les herbes les braquaient de leurs lances.


	8. Episode 7 : Face à l'ennemi

**Episode 7 : Face à l'ennemi**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Tyzen et 808 se sont positionnés en formation offensive, devant les créatures primitives armées devant eux que seules le robot avait aperçues. Le Zabrak se tourna légèrement vers ce dernier qui semblait analyser la situation, impassible. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui fit le premier pas vers les individus.

"Je suis Robot 808RB8008208. Mon protocole de sécurité m'autorise à vous exterminer ici et maintenant si vous ne déposez pas vos armes. Vous avez cinq secondes pour obéir. 5 secondes standards galactiques. 4 secondes standards galactique. 3 seco…

\- Non ! intervint Tyzen en retenant le bras du robot. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, dis-moi ce que tu vois."

L'unité n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un javelot se planta entre lui et Tyzen, après une esquive habilement maîtrisée de 808. Tyzen dégaina de suite ses armes, un brin paniqué, prêt à lui aussi agir. Des petits bruits ressemblant à des glapissement commencèrent à se faire entendre autour d'eux. En réaction à cette attaque, 808 ouvrit immédiatement le feu en l'air, pour avertir ses adversaires qu'ils agissaient à leurs risques et périls.

"Obéissez, rugit la voix mécanique de 808. Posez vos armes et rendez-vous immédiatement."

Dans ce vacarme, Tyzen réussit à percevoir les cris d'Apple, un peu plus au sud de leur position. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore au sauvetage. Les formes perchées dans les arbres commençaient à descendre en masse, jetant des javelots dans leur direction, eux aussi plus préventifs qu'agressifs.

"808, demanda le Zabrak, reconnaissance de l'espèce s'il te plaît."

Le robot se redressa soudainement et sortit un texte automatique, sorti d'une base de donnée quelconque.

"Bip, bip, bloup ! Les Ewoks sont de petits bipèdes à fourrure intelligents, natifs de lune forêstière d'Endor. D'une taille avoisinant le mètre, ce sont des êtres primitifs et doté d'une grande curiosité envers tous ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas."

La voix du robot changea soudainement, prenant une teinte macabre.

"Selon les registres de l'Empire, il est préconisé une extermination systématique et intégrale de la race inférieure nommée Ewok. Ouverture du feu dans…

\- 808, calme-toi !"

La double-personnalité de l'unité était assez effrayante lorsque l'on ne la connaissait pas. C'était un problème technique que Tyzen aimait au final beaucoup et refusait de faire réparer. Le robot, mécontent de ne pouvoir achever son protocole d'exécution des ennemis avait déjà concentré son attention sur autre chose, à savoir une masse informe et gigantesque que des Ewoks s'acharnaient à tirer avec difficultés. Il l'identifia comme étant très certainement Gaarkkata. La situation semblaient légèrement désespérée. A situation désespérée…

"Baissez vos armes ! cria Tyzen. On vient en ami !"

Il pointa plusieurs fois son arme du doigt, pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas tirer avec. Difficile à croire maintenant que 808 avait ouvert le feu dans les airs, annonçant avec ce geste des attentions hostiles. Il s'avéra que ce coup de bluff désespéré ne fonctionna étrangement… pas.

Du côté d'Apple, la situation n'était pas meilleure. Toujours traînée par les Ewoks, discutant tranquillement de la manière dont ils allaient la jeter dans le chaudron, elle constatait impuissante que ses cris ne lui apportaient pas l'aide dont elle avait crucialement besoin. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. Elle se calma et étudia les alentours avec précaution. Près du chaudron, une des créatures venait de se brûler et criait maintenant sur un second qui l'avait lui-même mal pris et criait sur l'autre.

Dans un geste désespéré, la Twi'Lek profita de la diversion et se contorsionna pour finalement libérer une de ses mains. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Néanmoins, le fait que ses armes ne soient pas à portée de mains compliquerait considérablement sa tentative d'évasion.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le bas de son corps en sentant un mouvement suspect. L'un des Ewoks cherchait à lui retirer ses bottes en sifflotant. La volonté de ne pas finir nue devant ces créatures prit le pas et elle commença à chercher activement un moyen de fuir. Elle était en hauteur, l'axe était parfait pour une attaque surprise Hors de question qu'elle termine sa vie ici ! Dans un grognement, elle donna un coup de genoux dans l'Ewok lui retirant sa chaussure. Il bascula par dessus le bord dans cri strident qui lui apporta une grande satisfaction. Enfin elle reprenait les choses en main !

Les deux autres Ewoks firent volte-face. Constatant la situation, ils attrapèrent des bâtons et coururent se mettre à couvert derrière le chaudron, sur la défensive. Apple se releva partiellement, analysant la situation. Elle avait toujours mal à la jambe mais elle mourrait également d'envie de renverser le contenu bouillant du chaudron sur les crânes poilus de ses geôliers.

Dans un effort ultime et un cri strident de douleur, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le chaudron qui bascula, versant son liquide sur l'un des Ewoks. Il poussa un cri de détresse alors que celui à ses côtés sortait maladroitement sa gourde d'eau froide pour sauver son ami. Il garda néanmoins son sang froid et balança le bâton vers la prisonnière, la touchant à la tête. Légèrement sonnée, Apple poussa un grognement de douleur. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas sa journée.

Elle recula, cherchant à éviter un nouveau coup de bâton. Elle pouvait s'échapper par les fourrés maintenant, mais cela pourrait attirer l'attention d'autres créatures peu sympathiques, ce qu'elle ne désirait pas vraiment. Elle avait assez galéré comme ça.

Gaarkkata, ligoté intégralement, reprenait doucement conscience non loin de Tyzen et 808, toujours en train de parlementer pour leur survie. La voix d'Apple irritée leur parvint dans le lointain.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

\- On fait ce qu'on peut ! répondit Tyzen, peu convaincu lui-même de sa réponse.

\- Gruuuuuumbwaaaaaaah ?! grogna une voix à côté d'eux."

Le Wookie commença à se débattre, comprenant enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors que le capitaine du vaisseau échoué continuait d'agiter son arme en criant qu'ils étaient gentils, ce qui semblait inefficace au possible. Les javelots des Ewoks étaient toujours pointés sur eux, de plus en plus menaçants. Tout reposait sur ce brave 808, qui pouvait possiblement les sortir de ce pétrin s'il se montrait conciliant et arrêtait de vouloir à tout prix les exterminer.

Le robot continuait de répéter ses menaces en boucle, respectant néanmoins la volonté de son maître de ne pas attaquer. C'est pourquoi à chaque fin de compte à rebours, il en recommençait un nouveau, un peu plus fort que le précédent.

"808, tu n'as pas quelque chose pour faire du bruit ou de la lumière ? Une sirène ? Je ne t'avais pas mis l'option feu d'artifice pour les soirées ?

\- Maître, je pourrais envoyer une charge explosive au loin. Mais cela pourra être difficilement reconnu comme autre chose qu'un acte de guerre ouvert.

\- Et si tu gonfles ta voix ? Dans les très grave.

\- Je crains une forte saturation et une possibilité d'abîmer mes circuits."

C'était mal barré.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse convenable de ses compagnons, Apple se mit en quête de ses affaires. En vain. Ils n'étaient pas à portée. Tant pis, elle devrait faire sans.

Elle se jeta dans les fourrés, espérant que sa course se termine bien. Malheureusement, son bras droit se coinça dans une liane et elle finit par s'enchevêtrer totalement dans les plantes. Elle finit par se bloquer totalement, coincée au dessus du vide.

808 l'aperçut. Mais son regard fut également attiré par son bras, emporté dans les fourrés par un Ewok. Il se tourna de Tyzen.

"Protocole de diplomatie 78152 : quand vous n'avez de levier contre votre adversaire envers qui vous souhaitez négocier, prenez un otage. Puis-je déterminer un chef Ewok à capturer, Maître ?

\- A condition que tu lui retransmettes ton message auparavant."

808 tourna un air menaçant vers le chef Ewok, lui somnant de déposer les armes. Entre Gaarkkata pris dans les filets, Apple coincée dans lianes, son maître lui demandant de rester civiliser, son bras partant dans les fourrés et cet Ewok se moquant ouvertement de lui, la quête au trésor perdu qui les avait menés ici semblait déjà fort lointaine.


	9. Episode 8 : L'humiliation

**Episode 8 : L'humiliation**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Devant cette situation absolument inexpliquable, 808 appliqua à la lettre son protocole déterminé par le guide de la diplomatie, en cherchant le chef des Ewoks, du moins parmi la culture qu'il connaissait de ce peuple. Tyzen n'avait pas vu Gaar se faire emporter, ni repérer de nouvelles traces d'Apple. 808 était le seul à voir une jambe de Gaar dans les fourrés ainsi que son bras démantelé par dessus les feuillages.

"808, qu'est-ce que tu préconises pour la suite ? Est-ce que tu vois nos compagnons ?

\- Oui, j'ai nos compagnons en visuel. Le guide de la diplomatie préconise de prendre un otage. Si possible un haut gradé ou un membre de la noblesse de la race adjacente adverse.

\- Est-ce que tu pense y arriver vu la distance ? Est-ce que tu as repéré la cible en question ?"

808 rangea son blaster dans sa cuisse. Il tendit son bras droit afin d'activer son grapin pour attraper se qu'il pensait être leur chef. Le bras s'élança dans les airs. Cependant, tout aurait pu bien se passer s'il s'était pas coincé dans quelque chose. Il sentit une pression. Sa tête pivota en direction de son maître Tyzen pour dire :

"Bloup."

Puis il fut projeté en avant et tiré, tel un personnage de cartoon. Il était en train d'être trainé dans les herbes vers la tribu des Ewoks, par plusieurs individus. Allongé sur le côté, il bloubloupait visiblement mécontent d'être attrapé de la sorte par une race inférieure. Tyzen pensa qu'il était dans un mauvais film. Chacun de ses membres d'équipage disparaissait l'un après l'autres. Il se retrouvait à présent seul. Le Zabrak rengaina ses armes et leva les bras en signe de rédition.

"Laissez nous en vie. Pitiez s'il vous plait. Nous ne sommes que quatre pauvres êtres qui se sont perdus sur cette planète et nous n'avons même pas bon goût, soupira Tyzen."

Après une "lutte sans merci", nos quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent enfin ensemble... attachés les mains dans le dos dans une cabane dans les arbres, comme des amateurs.

"Bien joué, bougonna Apple à nouveau attachée.

\- Bloup... soupira 808 attaché avec le grappin de son bras."

Quand à Gaar, il était ligoté des pieds à la tête au bord de la surface de leur lieu de détention. A proximité de la sortie, il y avait deux gardes Ewoks : l'un massif, avec une aura incroyable qui écrasait nos mercenaires de toute sa présence, observant la honte sur leur visage, l'autre leur tournait le dos. Seul 808 ne semblait pas nerveux, principalement parcequ'il n'avait pas de programme lui permettant d'émettre cet état d'âme.

"Oh... Il nous ont confisqué notre matériel... râla Gaar dans sa langue. Ainsi que ton bras 808.

\- 808, est-ce que tu peux chanter une chanson ? demanda Tyzen, désespéré."

Le droïde était déjà en train de préparer une première opération de sauvetage, grâce à son matériel d'ingénieur qui sortait d'un ancien modèle : R2D2. Il cherchait un outil pour couper son propre câble, car sans ordre, le travail du robot, selon le code L79 642 543 de l'empire fédération inter-galactique était d'exterminer la menace pesant sur les organismes qu'il était censé protéger.

"808, non. N'active pas ce code. Peut-être que si tu chantes une chanson à la place, ils seront admiratifs devant toi et que cela fonctionnera, râla Tyzen.

\- Avant de chanter je vais... commença 808 avant d'être interrompu par Gaar.

\- Ce gars il sait tout faire, cuisiner, couper, chanter, lancer des grappins. Franchement. Tu es suisse.

\- Mes programmes ignorent ce qu'est la Suisse, Maître Gaar.

\- Je sais pas, tu ne peux pas sortir une chanson enregistrée ? ajouta finalement Apple avant d'entonner une vieille chanson sans doute habituelle chez les Twi'leks."

808 n'écouta pas ses compagnons et continua d'utiliser son cuter laser pour découper le câble. Gaar et Apple se trouvaient dans un axe qui leur permettait de voir, entre les branchages morts, suspendus en hauteur, des escaliers permettant un accès à l'étage supérieur, duquel pendait mollement le bras de 808. Ce dernier était orné de fleurs et de décorations. Ils purent même entendre les Ewoks vénérer le dit bras pour ce bon futur repas que la boîte métallique tombée du ciel leur avait apporté.

Les deux Ewoks près de la porte étaient eux en train de se disputer, concernant le sort qu'ils leur réservaient. Tyzen, voyant 808 faire des étincelles avec son cutter laser, savait qu'il fallait détourner l'attention de leurs geôliers. Il se prépara à chanter une chanson Zabrak, même si certains pensaient que ces derniers étaient essentiellement des Siths, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme du racisme. Les Ewoks ne la comprenaient pas, mais ils étaient tout de même curieux du son étrange sortant de la gorge de le prisonnier. Cependant, le traducteur que Tyzen possédait ne fonctionnait plus et seul 808 comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Les Ewoks abandonnèrent leur focus de Tyzen, pour continuer à se disputer.

L'un était en train de proposer de les ramener vers le Marchandeur, tandis que l'autre proposer de les cuire. Le droïde continua sa manœuvre ne désirant pas les arrêter dans leur dispute pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il proposa alors discrétement un plan.

"Je peux peut-être proposer ma jambe, puisqu'ils sont en vénération devant mon bras. Ainsi, je pourrais enclencher mon processus de désambrement de ma jambe, pour qu'ils puissent la la récupérer. Cela permettra de défaire trés légèrement mes fils. Nous pourrons nous échapper plus facilement, même si je n'aurais plus qu'une seule jambe. Le mieux serait qu'ils se saisissent de ma jambe gauche qui est chargée avec quatre charges d'explosive de haute destruction thermique, activable à distance par programmation interne.

\- On purifie la zone, sourit le Wookie. Ca me plaît ça !

\- Et du coup, commenta Tyzen, tu finis avec un bras et une jambe.

\- Je finis avec un bras et une jambe, répéta 808. Mais à la seconde où ils se mettent à vénérer la jambe...

\- Oui ? s'inquiéta Tyzen.

\- Le protocole 7678 s'active...

\- Oui, t'exploses et tu finis notre aventure avec un bras et une jambe, soupira Apple, peu convaincue.

\- Mais le rayon est grand comment ? Si ça explose et qu'on est dans les parages... rappela Gaar."

Un léger moment de silence plana avant que 808 ne réponde :

"Estimation de la survie des êtres biologiques... Bip bip bloup. Zéro pourcent de chance de survie."

Tyzen se retint de rire de dépit face à la réponse de son droïde.

"Mais les Ewoks seront morts, Maître Tyzen, lâcha 808, fier de lui.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est vrai. On aura tout gagné, ajouta le maître de l'androïde.

\- Si vous avez d'autres idées, je suis à votre écoute."

Apple jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

"Où sont nos affaires ? s'inquiéta t-elle. 808, demande leur où sont nos affaires !

\- Je peux tenter de repérer les com-links, proposa le droïde avant de lancer son processus.

\- Par contre, il va falloir se synchroniser 808. Car quand tu seras libéré, ils vont te repérer, insista Gaar. Je pensais faire une énorme ruade. Je me concentre et envoie toute ma force physique pour me libérer. Et ensuite je fonce sur la passerelle."

808 essaya une nouvelle fois de se délier. Il avait arrêté un moment pour essayer de remonter la piste des canaux des com-link. Et quelque chose se passa, en effet : son com-link interne se déconnecta suite à une erreur de calcul et il n'arriva pas à remonter le signal. Après un petit bloup de déception, le robot reprit la destruction de son câble.

"Bon Gaar, si tu fonces, je vais essayer de me jeter en arrière, proposa Apple.

\- Mais c'est très, très haut ! l'informa Tyzen. T'as les mains attachées, tu veux sauter dans le vide de très, très haut ?

\- Mais.. Il y a beaucoup de fourrés et de feuillages. Ca va ralentir ma chute.

\- Cela est probable dans le cas où vous êtes un Ewok de douze kilogrammes, Dame Apple, intervint le robot.

\- A moins que tu ne préféres te retrouver attachée dans un arbre une jambe à moitié cassée ! rit Tyzen. Mais tu peux tester.

\- Ok. Je vais faire ma ruade. Je vais tenter de chopper le bras de 808, de le brandir devant les Ewoks et de menacer de le briser, les informa Gaar."

Plus enchevétré que son ami robotique, Gaar se concentra. Quand soudain, le Wookie se libèra et poussa un hurlement qui le surprit autant lui-même que les Ewoks. Dans une charge monstrueuse, il ejecta dans le vide l'Ewok qui était près du précipice et qui tomba en poussant un petit cri. Il continua sa chevauchée fantastique vers le lieu de son plan. Malgré la structure de ponts faite pour des créatures légères, notre ami Wookie n'eut aucun soucis pour marcher sur les cordages. Derrière lui, ses amis l'encourageaient, appréciant le spectacle.

Il arriva à la surface la plus haute et récupèra le bras alors que les Ewoks s'écartaient devant la masse de poils musculeux qui traversait la zone. Le tendant au dessus de sa tête, il le leva et le baissa en signe de victoire, tout en le pliant légèrement afin de leur faire comprendre qu'il allait le casser. Le droïde n'exprima aucune opposition, si ce n'est un bloup de dédain. De toute manière, il n'avait aucun moyen de le contrôler à distance. Les Ewoks commencèrent à paniquer devant le sort tragique se présentant à l'encontre de leur nouveau dieu.

Seul un Ewok était resté auprès des autres prisonniers, le même qui avait proposé de manger les survivants. Il regardait autour de lui. Son camarade venant d'être jeté dans le vide, il hésitait à aller vers le Wookie. Il était de dos face aux autres aventuriers. 808 continuait à couper ses liens, Apple tenta de se libérer. Malheureusement à part quelques petits gémissements, l'intéressée ne put rien faire de plus folichon.

Tyzen avait en tête alors de propulser l'Ewok qui lui tournait le dos dans le vide à son tour. Le Zabrak se mit à rouler vers sa cible. Il se cogna contre les mollets de la créature, à cause du manque de puissance, qui se retourna vers lui avec son arme à la main en lui hurlant dessus.

Et soudain, le grappin de 808 cèda et il dit d'une voix sombre et meurtrière :

"Exterminer !"


	10. Episode 9 : Changement de cap

**Episode 9 : Changement de cap**

 _Par Mastroyal_

La situation était assez catastrophique pour nos 4 compagnons. Cependant, 808 a réussi, après d'intenses efforts, à briser le câble de son propre grappin qui l'entravait. Sans hésiter, le robot sortit son arme cachée dans sa cuisse et tira sur l'ewok qui le gardait à bout pourtant. La malheureuse créature, trop occupée à regarder Tyzen qui s'était un peu foiré, ne pût réagir ni esquiver et partit en vol plané à travers la forêt, rejoignant son camarade, tombé également par surprise.

Gaarkkata, de son côté, continuait d'intimider les ewoks qui priaient avec ferveur le bras de 808, séparé du corps de son propriétaire. Aucun n'osait réagir, de peur de voir le wookie briser comme une brindille leur objet de culte. Une sorte de statut quo avec les petites créatures s'était installé.

808 s'approcha de Tyzen, son maître, ignorant Apple toujours empêtrée dans ses liens, et commença à le libérer. Une fois libre, Tyzen joignit ses efforts à ceux de son droïde pour détacher Apple.

« 808, demanda Apple dès qu'elle fût libérée, retente de repérer nos comlinks… De les tracer…

\- Bzzz… Négatif ! fit le robot. Extermination enclenchée ! Satisfaction par !

\- Bah… Faut qu'on retrouve notre matos avant de repartir… insista la Twi'lek. Tyzen, tu ne veux pas demander à ton robot de repérer les comlinks ?

\- Non, répondit le Zabrak. J'aime bien ce qu'il fait, moi. Après, une fois qu'il n'y en aura plus, on pourra chercher nos affaires.

\- Si vous me le permettez, maître Tyzen, intervint 808, j'aimerais poser une charge explosive sur cet arbre où nous sommes, dans le cadre de mon protocole d'extermination.

\- Amuse-toi, 808… Par contre, fais attention de ne pas détruire nos affaires au passage. »

Du côté de Gaarkkata, le wookie continuait de faire tournoyer le bras du droïde pour effrayer les ewoks et les faire tomber de l'arbre. Malheureusement, étant en surnombre, les créatures resserrèrent les rangs autour du chasseur de primes pour tenter de le prendre en tenailles. Apple, voyant cela, avança à son tour sur le pont de cordes qui la séparait de l'arbre où se trouvait Gaarkkata.

« 808… fit Tyzen. Ne désactive ton protocole d'extermination que si tu vois qu'ils se rendent.

\- Je ne possède pas leur symbole de reddition dans ma base de données, répondit le robot. »

Apple, concluant que son ami le Wookie s'en tirerait très bien tout seul, décida de le contourner en évitant au passage le bras de 808 qu'il faisait toujours tournoyer, et fouilla le tronc de l'arbre pour voir si leurs affaires ne s'y trouvaient pas.

Le droïde de Tyzen, 808, venait de finir de poser sa première charge explosive. Il décida de suivre son maître en éliminant tous les Ewoks qui s'approcheraient de trop près sans montrer les signes de reddition correspondants au système intergalactique, c'est-à-dire déposer les armes et lever les bras en l'air.

« 808, ne tire que sur ceux qui veulent se battre, ordonna Tyzen, pas ceux qui fuient.

\- Ordre accepté… fit le robot, avec une nuance de contrecœur dans sa voix mécanique. »

Les Ewoks décidèrent d'attaquer Gaarkkata, mais leurs coups, mal ciblés, passèrent à côté du Wookie sans le toucher. Apparemment, ils n'osaient pas trop l'attaquer de front car il possédait toujours le bras « sacré » du droïde.

Apple, de son côté, courait toujours après leurs affaires dans l'arbre. Ne les trouvant pas, elle décida de passer au tronc suivant. Mais de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir que l'anarchie s'était installée parmi les Ewoks. La panique s'était emparé d'eux, alors qu'ils fonctionnent normalement en groupe.

« 808, demanda Tyzen… Demande-leur de se rendre. Envoie le message en boucle. »

Le droïde, pouvant aisément parler la langue des Ewoks, exécuta l'ordre. Leurs adversaires tentèrent d'abord de le tenir en respect, mais sans véritable résultat significatif. Alors, ils battirent en retraite. En bas des arbres, ils se rassemblèrent pour se protéger les uns les autres (notamment les enfants), et les femmes reculèrent dans un coin, histoire de se mettre à l'abri, tandis qu'Apple continuait à fouiller les troncs un par un, sans trouver leur équipement.

Les minutes passèrent et, peu-à-peu, l'anarchie qui s'était installée fit place à un calme respectueux… imposé par 808. Ce dernier, voyant qu'Apple revenait les mains vides, dit aux ewoks :

« Vous avez 10 minutes intergalactiques standards d'unités de temps pour restituer le matériel précédemment subtilisé.

\- Pitié, non… répondit un des Ewoks (sachant que 808 répétait son message en boucle et était le seul à comprendre leur langage). Laissez nos femmes et nos enfants. On l'a amené au marchandeur. Il n'est plus ici.

\- Incompatible, reprit le droïde. Veuillez obéir à la précédente demande, et ainsi, nous pourrons discuter de la survie potentielle des victimes futures civiles. »

Tyzen ordonna à son robot de traduire l'échange entre lui et les Ewoks, ce qu'il fit, révélant également la direction que les créatures lui ont indiquée, en parlant du marchandeur. Le Zabrak lui intima alors de cesser de poursuivre son protocole d'extermination et de leur demander une escorte pour les conduire à ce fameux personnage. Les Ewoks commencèrent par mettre leurs femmes et leurs enfants à l'abri, puis désignèrent quelques-uns d'entre eux pour les escorter. Gaarkkata marchait en tête, brandissant toujours le bras détaché de 808, que les Ewoks suivaient comme un symbole divin.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Les Ewoks firent comprendre à 808 qu'ils ne comptaient pas aller plus loin, sachant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les terres qui s'étendaient au-delà de la forêt. Ils lui indiquèrent la direction à suivre pour trouver le marchandeur et ainsi récupérer leur matériel, lui précisèrent que, comme il connaissait bien la région, il pourrait sans doute les aider à atteindre leur objectif, et qu'il pourrait aussi les aider à leur lâcher la grappe. Tyzen remit un boulon du bras de 808 à un guerrier Ewok en disant, grâce à son traducteur, le mot « ami ». Le guerrier hésita d'abord, craignant sans doute une menace supplémentaire, puis referma sa main sur le boulon, échangea quelques mots avec ses camarades qui se montrèrent assez agacés, au premier abord, mais la tension retomba malgré tout de quelques degrés. Les tensions ne disparaîtront jamais complètement, à cause de deux décès dans la tribu Ewok, mais au moins, le souffle a pu retomber légèrement.

En quittant cette ambiance plutôt mitigée, les 4 compagnons se retrouvèrent sur une surface plutôt sablonneuse et entreprirent de suivre la direction indiquée par leurs anciens agresseurs vers ce qu'ils appelaient le marchandeur.

Après une nouvelle heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué par les Ewoks. Une sorte de grande cuvette s'enfonçait dans le sol. Et au plus profond de cette cuvette, une structure s'érigeait. Une grande structure avec un toit en métal. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Apple marchait en tête, et s'avançait vers l'habitation. Le genou de la Twi'lek lui causait une souffrance de plus en plus cuisante, et il lui tardait de retrouver au plus vite ses affaires, afin de pouvoir se prodiguer des soins dignes de ce nom. L'entrée n'était pas visible, ce qui laissait supposer qu'ils devaient se trouver à l'arrière de l'édifice. Devant eux, un générateur relativement classique se tenait contre le mur, et à leur droite, un peu à l'écart, une sorte d'abri en bois duquel Tyzen remarqua un véhicule qui dépassait, probablement un land-speeder à 4 places. La Twi'lek contourna la maison, passa devant l'abri, vit devant elle des établis avec de la nourriture, du matériel bien rangé… Visiblement, il s'agissait bien plus d'un campement, il s'agissait d'un lieu de vie. Mais Apple n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin, car au moment où elle passa devant les établis, elle vit une sorte de chien mécanique qui lui fonça droit dessus. Ce chien, rafistolé un nombre incalculable de fois avec du matériel assez classique, jappa, grinça, fit remuer sa queue à ressort, tourna autour d'Apple… manifestement ravi d'avoir de la compagnie.

L'animal se cassa la gueule, puis revint à lui et se remit à faire la fête à la Twi'lek. Cette dernière, agacée, activa le brouilleur qu'elle cachait dans sa tiare, et le chien mécanique tomba au sol.

Gaarkkata, de son côté, qui avait eu la bonne idée de contourner l'habitation par l'autre côté, arriva devant une porte d'entrée. Mais alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la maison, le wookie sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna en tenant le bras de 808 comme une arme de frappe… et vit un homme qui s'appuyait sur un bâton, habillé de façon très simple avec des vêtements de toile épaisse qui retombaient sur ses épaules, avec deux doigts de la main droite (l'annulaire et l'auriculaire) remplacés par des doigts robots.

Le nouveau venu regarda Gaarkkata d'un regard profond et dit d'une voix grave :

« Vous êtes chez moi… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, étranger ? »


	11. Episode 10 : Fierté blessée

**Episode 10 : Fierté blessée**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Un individu venait de se présenter à eux, de manière non-agressive pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors que les aventuriers commençaient à voir enfin une opportunité de sauvetage, Gaar, pris d'une folie, beugla comme un fou au visage de l'inconnu qui recula d'un pas, impressionné et un brin apeuré. Apple, voyant que la situation dérapait, se dirigea lentement vers lui, en boitant. La douleur, de plus en plus forte, lui arrachait une grimace à chacun de ses pas. Tyzen lui emboîta le pas, légèrement inquiet pour elle.

808, à des années-lumière de tout ça, se contenta de baisser la tête vers le chien robot désactivé par Apple quelques minutes plus tôt. Il reposait là, la tête baissée, désarticulé. Il tenta de le réactiver pour converser avec lui mais n'y parvint pas, ce qui le rendit très, très triste.

Apple poussa le Wookie et s'approcha de l'homme.

"Bonjour, je suis Apple, médecin en chef de ce groupe de… "starventuriers". Nous venons de faire une balade en forêt."

Oui, dire qu'ils avaient été enlevés par des Ewoks ne faisait pas très crédible comme présentation. L'homme les dévisagea un instant puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations, se rendant compte qu'ils ne représentaient pas, de toute évidence, un danger immédiat. Son visage camouflé dans une grande cape orangée, il ne semblait pas très enclin à discuter avec eux, ce qui agaça légèrement la Twi'lek, fatiguée de cette longue journée chaotique.

"Quand une dame parle, le minimum c'est de lui accorder de l'attention, marmonna t-elle, mauvaise."

L'homme remplit un seau d'eau dans le puits et leur apporta, toujours en silence. Contrairement à ce que pensait le médecin du groupe, il ne les snobait pas, il semblait simplement confiant, une manière de leur indiquer qu'il ne les considérait pas comme des ennemis.

"Nous venons chercher notre matériel, grogna t-elle, agacée par son silence. Il vous a été vendu par erreur.

\- C'est un petit malentendu de rien du tout, embreya Tyzen. Nous sommes désolés du dérangement. Vous seriez bien aimable de nous rendre ce qui nous appartient et nous disparaîtront sur le champ.

\- BEUWAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Gaar, plus agressif, signifiant clairement qu'il avait intérêt à s'exécuter.

\- Il vous dit s'il vous plaît, reprit Apple, en lui intimant l'ordre de se taire d'un regard meurtrier."

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

"Il vous aime bien, s'excusa Apple.

\- Exactement, répéta Tyzen. Plus il crie fort, plus il vous aime bien."

L'inconnu recula d'un pas, légèrement méfiant. La dernière phrase le fit se retourner vers Gaarkkata, qui le dévisageait, grognon. Le Wookie n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et cela stressait quelque peu leur interlocuteur. Peut-être qu'il comprenait l'étrange langue de leur ami, au fond. Et pourtant, le poilu avait raison de se méfier. En détaillant de plus près leur "hôte", il put distinguer sous ses vêtements un blaster, chargé et prêt à être utilisé. Un paralysant, à en juger par la couleur du modèle.

Tyzen perçut lui aussi cette ambiance tendue. Il fit une nouvelle tentative en ordonnant silencieusement à Gaar et Apple de se taire et le laisser faire.

"Ecoutez, nous sommes vraiment désolés. Notre vaisseau s'est écrasé sur votre planète, il n'est pas très loin, et nos affaires nous ont été volées. Apparemment, c'est vous qui les détenez. Nous aimerions les récupérer.

\- Je n'ai volé personne, répondit l'homme, en souriant."

Le Zabrak sentit une pointe d'agacement naître en lui. Cette affaire commençait à sentire le Wookie mouillé.

"En attendant, il y a un fait, reprit-il. Vous avez nos affaires. Et ce n'est pas nous qui vous les avons données. Nous sommes entre gens de bonne compagnie et nous aimerions trouver une solution. On veut récupérer nos affaires, vous voulez probablement quelque chose en retour : qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver comme terrain d'entente ?

\- Ouais, tout ce qu'il a dit, grogna Apple.

\- Excusez mon amie. Elle a pris un mauvais coup et comme vous pouvez le voir, son genou n'est pas dans un bon état."

L'étranger, apaisé après le monologue de Tyzen, baissa un peu sa garde, ainsi que son blaster. 808 s'approcha de la scène, toujours préoccupé quant au sort de ce pauvre chien robot inanimé.

"Bonjour, je suis l'unité 808. Votre compagnon canin robotique a besoin d'un changement d'huile. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en état de lui procurer ce genre de soins rudimentaires. Disposeriez-vous d'un atelier où je puisse reconnecter mon bras afin de lui venir en aide plus efficacement ?

\- Bien… Bien sûr. Venez avec moi, suivez-moi, répondit l'homme, finalement apte à réagir maintenant la situation calmée."

Il avança, les aventuriers sur les talons, tout en continuant à parler.

"Pour la question du matériel, déjà, sachez que je n'ai volé personne. Bien au contraire, j'ai été délesté de plusieurs choses pour l'obtenir. En l'occurrence, ce matériel m'appartient, je l'ai acheté, étranger.

\- C'est pour cela que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente, répondit Tyzen. J'ai même une idée qui peut peut-être vous intéresser. Nous nous sommes écrasés, il reste une épave, où vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez récupérer des pièces détachées. On vous la laisse entièrement et on vous en donne la localisation, si, en échange, on peut se servir de votre atelier, emprunter possiblement un moyen de transport et récupérer nos affaires. Je pense que la valeur de notre épave comble largement les dépenses que vous avez effectué pour notre matériel."

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il fit asseoir Apple sur un grand canapé et partit chercher quelques ustensiles pour lui soigner la jambe. Le médecin lui indiqua son propre sac de la tête, où se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour le faire sans risque bactériologique mortel. Il se mit au travail, tout en reprenant la discussion, en changeant de sujet.

"Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Mission secrète, répondit Apple au tac-au-tac. Et parce que le pilote est nul.

\- Eh ! s'outra Tyzen. Le pilote, il vous a sauvé la vie."

Après un instant d'hésitation, Tyzen jeta un regard sur la carte récupérée plus tôt. C'était un cadeau de Solo, un sympathisant de la cause rebelle, qui leur avait offert cette carte au trésor après un service rendu. Il s'agissait d'une rumeur de source d'énergie, capable d'alimenter des choses folles : la Metanova. Ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre puisqu'eux-même en avaient autrefois entendu parler. Ils avaient accepté non pas en preuve de soutien à l'un des deux partis, à savoir l'Empire ou les Rebelles, ils avaient accepté parce que cela les intéressait vraiment.

Trouvant le temps long, Apple arracha son sac des mains de ce docteur incompétent pour se soigner elle-même. 808 se dirigea lui vers la table de travail, mécaniquement, et commença à agiter des objets dans un vacarme assourdissant, dans le but de remettre enfin son bras à sa place d'origine. Tyzen, s'impatientant, ramena son marché sur la table.

"Que pensez-vous de notre marché ? Même si ça va être difficile à récupérer, vous voyez bien que vous serez gagnant. Nous pouvons même vous aider si vous le désirez. C'est dans votre intérêt de marchand de récupérer ces biens-là.

\- Justement, j'ai une question, répondit l'intéressé."

Il n'eut pas le temps de la poser. Le cri de douleur d'Apple les surprirent tous. La Twi'lek, scalpel à la main, avait totalement raté son coup. Elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente, foudroyée par la douleur.

"Eh, eh, rit Tyzen. Apple est tombée dans les pommes."

Un "badum tss" aurait été de circonstance. Blasé, Gaar se dirigea vers Tyzen, le gratifiant d'un grognement signifiant poliment "je crève la dalle". Il fit la transmission, de manière plus gentille. L'étranger jeta un coup d'oeil à Apple et soupira. Il ne serait pas débarrassé d'eux avant un moment.

"Très bien, je vous offre l'hospitalité… Vous êtes ici chez moi, vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'il faut, il n'y a aucun problème. Je peux même vous prêter des affaires, vous restaurer le temps qu'il faut. Néanmoins, sachez que je suis aussi un homme d'affaires et le matériel que j'ai acquis, je l'ai acquis en dépensant beaucoup. Je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à accepter tout ce que je vous demanderai."

Il sourit largement et se dirigea vers Apple, en sautillant.


	12. Episode 11 : Une entrée remarquée

**Episode 11 : Une entrée remarquée**

 _Par Juliabakura_

L'échange avait tourné court finalement, ils avaient fini par trouvé un accord, certainement à cause de la situation critique d'Apple. En effet, son intégrité physique était en grande souffrance. A la suite de quoi, tout en la soignant, l'homme était allé droit au but. Il s'était décrit comme un affairiste averti, il savait que ces mercenaires représentaient une opportunité. Il l'avait flairé. Il avait proposé à ce groupe le deal suivant, plus ou moins négociable : il leur laissait le matériel de leur vaisseau, néanmoins, en échange de tout cela, il réclamait 60 % de tout ce qu'ils toucheraient sur cette planète, en mettant lui même à leur disposition ses ressources et ses contacts.

Gaar, peu enclin au partage, avait positionné ses mains derrière sa tête en lançant un petit rire moqueur à l'attention de cet homme, car intérieurement, il savait qu'il n'allait jamais donné sa part du butin. Les autres pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, personne ne toucherait à sa part. Surtout pas cet homme qui lui avait piqué son matos.

Après quelques échanges, l'homme réussit à descendre son chiffre à 25 % puisque les aventuriers de l'espace l'intéressaient beaucoup. Mais désormais, il les accompagnerait dans leurs explorations afin de connaître la suite de leur mésaventures. Il laissa à leur disposition toutes les ressources nécessaires : par exemple, les soins pour le genou d'Apple. Il y avait posé une sorte d'extension, un exo-squelette à entretenir, voir à changer dans les jours qui allaient venir, avec les matériaux qu'il avait sur place. Quand Apple s'était réveillée, sa première réaction quand elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur fut :

"Ah... Mon genou ne me fait plus mal et... AAAHHH ! Mon genou ?! Vous n'aurez pas 25%, vous aurez 22%, car vous allez tous cotisé à la Sécu Bande de... lança-t-elle énervée.

\- Tout ça parce que tu ne sais pas faire ton taf de médecin, c'est ça ? sourit Tyzen.

\- Vous allez cotiser ! Vous allez cotiser ! J'en ai rien à faire ! râla la Twi'Lek.

\- Tant pis, tu n'avais pas qu'à faire l'imbécile, grommela Gaar dans son curieux langage.

\- Ce qui m'agace dans tout cela, c'est dans cette opération, 25% de tout le monde, ça fait 125% si on rajoute le marchand... commença 808 avant de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas de part, n'est-ce pas ?"

Toute l'équipe se retourna vers l'androïde avec un air de pitié feint plaqué sur leurs visages.

"Non, répliqua Apple.

\- Et je te rassure, il n'aura pas part non plus, sourit Gaar, conscient que le marchand ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Je vais vider ma corbeille. Elle était remplie de mes rêves et de mes espoirs, soupira le robot avant de rejoindre le chien robot inactif."

L'objectif était désormais devenu commun avec celui du marchand Mordei, maître chien robotisé et affairiste. Apple, après une journée de coma, fit la gueule durant tout le voyage. 808 avait retrouvé son bras et analysa l'endroit où ils arrivaient. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un village comptoir de Ravenok, qui malheureusement n'était pas dans sa base de données,Tyzen discuta avec Mordei, afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait de toute la situation et s'il faisait partie de la rébellion, de l'ordre ou tout autre signe distinctif. Cependant, Tyzen n'était pas très doué dans ce genre de discussion. Il finit par lui faire confiance, plus par flemme de comprendre plus loin que réel amitié.

Gaar restait vigilant envers ce marchand. Il n'avait vraiment aucune confiance en lui. Il cherchait le moindre détail qui pourrait montrer qu'un de ses gestes serait néfaste envers eux. Même si Tyzen avait confiance en cet homme, Gaar n'aimait pas cette insistance pour les suivre dans leur histoire. Même si c'était pour ces affaires, Mordei gardait une certaine distance avec la boule de poils géante, étant donné qu'il en avait légèrement peur. Après l'avoir secoué quelques temps auparavant, leur seul lien était les ressources qu'il avait mises à leur disposition, et étant investisseur, il prenait garde à ce que ces investissements fructifient.

Ils arrivaient dans cette petite ville particulière, isolée dans un terrain de sable et de boue, en partie à ciel ouvert. 808 se demandait s'il y avait des extraterestres au physique bien particulier qui était en train de jouer du saxophone futuristique à l'entente d'un écho de musique, malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'instrument qu'avait imaginé le petit robot.

"Y a l'éclopée qui est en train de se balader là ! murmura Tyzen en direction d'Apple, loin devant, vexée."

Gaar et Mortei du se retenir de rire aux éclats quand à la pique sale mais amusante du Zabrak. La Twi'Lek avait entendu la remarque. Elle avait fortement envie de se retourner et de tirer dans le genou de Tyzen, de le lui voler et de le mettre à la place du sien. Elle réfléchissait à une phrase qu'elle avait entendue par le passé : _J'étais aventurier avant. Et puis j'ai tenté de soigner mon genou._ Apple ouvrit la marche observant les allentours les personnes qui l'observaient.

"Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une Twi'lek ? demanda-t-elle l'air visiblement agacée. Pourquoi vous me dévisagez ? dit-elle avec un air menaçant."

Tout le monde se retournait vers elle. Même les androïdes semblaient avoir peur d'elle. Contre toute attente, Mordei attrapa le bras de Gaar avant de lui demander :

"Euh... On la laisse continuer à ouvrir la marche comme ça ?

\- Ouais ! Elle est dans l'infiltration. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Gaar dans sa langue de Wookie. Et dans la médecine. Mais ça, vous avait dû vous en apercevoir.

\- C'est notre ''chef'' de groupe, rajouta Tyzen d'humeur visiblement taquine.

\- Ah bah oui, elle passe devant, ajouta le Wookie joueur. C'est la règle. 8 ! Tu as un bloup a rajouter à ça ?"

L'androïde les regarda alors qu'il jouait avec le chien robot, avant de lancer :

"Je n'ai aucun commenBloup à faire.

\- Vas-y fait toi un FaceBloup ! finit le Wookie."

Les gens se séparaient au passage d'Apple, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait plus une dégaine de chasseuse de prime, que de médecin bi-classé. Un serviteur prenant son courage à demain vint vers elle pour lui dire :

"Euh... Madame. On ne veut pas de problème ici ! Je vous demanderai de... Euh... Il y a des gens, bien ici. Ne posez pas de problème ici...

\- Allez pratiquer la médecine ailleurs, s'il vous plaît, chuchota Gaar vers Tyzen en s'imaginant le discours que pouvez avoir le serviteur avec leur médecin."

Apple avait entendu la nouvelle remarque. Visiblement aujourd'hui c'était son jour. Elle aurait voulu râler mais Tyzen s'avança et prit la parole, pour éviter une catastrophe.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle n'est pas du tout dangereuse.

\- Va te faire ! râla la Twi'lek.

\- C'est notre chef, riait le Wookie.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est boire un coup, finit Apple, las de ces taquineries.

\- C'est pour la douleur, continua le Wookie.

\- Tu vas réussir à t'asseoir ? ajouta le Zabrak."

Apple les ignora.

"Donnez-moi quelque chose de fort. De très fort.

\- Euh... Bah... Trés bien, répondit le serviteur en montrant un espace loin des autres afin qu'ils puissent s'y installer."

La Twi'lek s'installa à table et attendit sa picole. Le reste du groupe, alla à la table. Mordei alla vérifier s'il leur contact était présent : un transdosien albinos nommé Tzars, avant de se retourner vers eux en demandant :

"Essayez de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer. Du moins, essayez de ne pas vous faire remarquer plus qu'il ne faut."

Gaar se rendit compte alors qu'il fallait réaliser un deal avec un Transdosien, soit une race qui a aidé l'empire et qui était responsable de l'esclavage de son peuple. La boule de poils était par conséquent peu partante pour travailler avec ce genre d'individus. Il savait que s'il était à deux mètres de ce genre de créature, il lui sauterai à la figure.

"Arf ça y est ! Quand il y en a un ça va ! C'est quand il y en a beaucoup qui faut commencer à s'inquièter, souffla Apple.

\- Il est peut être rejeté par toute sa famille, tenta d'apaiser Tyzen.

\- Il est albinos. Cela veut dire que dans sa culture et sa société, il est automatiquement rejeté. C'est un paria. Donc il ne fait pas parti de... continua dans le com-link 808, car le droïde était resté à l'extérieur.

\- Mais c'est des saloperies les transdosiens, 808, râla Gaar."

Le serviteur arriva durant la discussion afin de dérouler un tapis où le groupe put s'asseoir et proposer de quoi boire et manger. Un petit sourire gêné, un peu embarassé, il arrivait à petits pas, en regardant Apple dans les yeux, en craignant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

"Oh. Servez moi mon verre. Dépêchez vous, commanda Apple.

\- Bon. Qui va à la rencontre du Transdosien ? J'y vais pas. Sinon, je lui saute sur la gueule et je le défonce, reprit Gaar.

\- Je vais y aller et je vais l'insulter encore, répondit Apple.

\- Non, non, non, répliqua Tyzen.

\- Il va me tirer dans le genou, continua la Twi'lek.

\- C'est le marchand qui est parti le chercher. Donc patience, souffla 808 dans l'oreillette."

Le serviteur se rendit derrière pendant que l'équipe discutait. Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'il aie fini de se rendre à ses occupations, un homme massif, grand, pas humain, s'approche vers eux. Il se penchait de gauche à droite. Il n'avait pas peur, contrairement au serviteur, de ce qu'Apple représentait. D'une voix rauque et un peu menaçante il se mit à dire :

"Alors ? Vous voulez boire quoi ?

\- Quelque chose de fort, répéta Apple, non décontenancé.

\- Je vais prendre ce qu'elle va prendre, mais vous triplez la proportion, ajouta le Wookie.

\- Très bien. Et juste une chose. Je ne veux pas de problème ici. D'accord ? reprit le barman.

\- Nous non plus, ça tombe bien, répondit Tyzen. On veut juste boire."

Comprenant qu'il venait essayer de les jauger, suite à l'entrée d'Apple, Tyzen essaya de calmer la situation. Malheureusement cela n'arriva pas. Mordei avait bien fait de partir du groupe. Tyzen n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. Il begaya, et renversa sans le faire exprès ce que le barman était en train de boire. Ce dernier recula en regardant le groupe avec ses yeux globuleux. Apple tentait d'être menaçante. Le barman regarda à travers le mur, hocha de la tête puis s'en alla.

"Peut être qu'il a vu qu'on était tellement nul, que finalement il n'y a rien à craindre, espèra Tyzen."

808 resta vigilant à l'extérieur de la cantina. Mais le chien attira plus d'attention que tout le reste. Sa petite bataille avec un reptile captiva l'androïde qui oublia tous les protocoles de sécurité. L'équipe discuta, le gosier légèrement sec pour le Wookie qui doutait de ce qu'ils allaient avoir comme boisson. Tyzen était très confiant dans cet endroit et envers le marchand, contrairement à ses collègues. Il avait l'impression que tout marchait sur des roulettes. Mordei apparut dans leur dos, avec Tzars.

Gaar essayait de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, repensant à sa récompense pour leur affaire. Il réussit à se contenir, en serrant la machoire. Apple continuait de bouder. Ce fut Tyzen qui se retourna pour les voir. Derrière le bar, un bruit se faisait entendre. Le barman était aux côtés du mur et il se mit à dire :

"Euh... Oui, c'est bien eux. J'en suis sûr."

Puis apparurent trois stormtroopers.


	13. Episode 12 : Offensive musclée

**Episode 12 : Offensive musclée**

 _Par Drackalys_

« Euh… Oui, c'est bien eux, j'en suis sûr. »

Ces paroles du barman firent passer la situation de calme à critique. Mordaine et le trandoshan se figèrent, alors que derrière le barman, arrivaient trois stoormtroopers qui braquèrent leurs armes sur le groupe, surpris.

808, distance, remarqua au même moment une étrange agitation tout autour de lui. En effet, si les robots ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qui se déroulait autour, les espèces organiques, elles, semblaient se mouvoir d'avantage. Le droïde devina assez facilement que quelque-chose se tramait. Quelque-chose qui n'indiquait rien de bon. La voix de Gaar retentit alors dans ses circuits, lui décrivant la situation à l'intérieur. Le droïde retira alors sa main de du chien robot à deux pattes, et sortit son arme, tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué.

Dans le bar, Tyzen releva le tête.

« … Il est le seul à être capable de vous indiquer ou vous rendre… Termina Mordaine, pointant le trandoshan à côté de lui. Seulement, sa voix descendante fit prendre conscience à Tyzen que perdre ce contact, serait perdre la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient sur cette planète. »

Il se tourna alors vers les stormtroopers, avant de jeter un regard à Mordaine.

« Restez tous les deux en arrière, dit-il calmement, cela nous concerne juste nous.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, dit l'un des stormtrooper, arrivant près du groupe. »

Apple leva une main, mais prit le temps de finir sa boisson de l'autre. Tyzen lui, se tourna vers Mordaine et son compagnon en levant les mains.

« C'est juste un malentendu, dit-il, ça ne prendra qu'un instant. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers les stormtroopers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider ? Je pense que vous vous trompez de personnes… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Son air se voulait détendu.

« Ils répondent à la signalisation », dit l'un des stormtroopers, alors qu'un autre répondait un « Oui, je n'y ai pas cru. »

De l'autre côté du bar, le barman se figea, entendant un bruit étrange. Il se tourna donc, et tomba nez à nez avec 808, qui stoppa sa marche mécanique.

Le droïde, voyant que le barman s'apprêtait à agir physiquement, rechargea son arme.

« Bonjour, lança t-il, je suis Unité 808, veuillez dégager la voie s'il vous plaît, ou mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Il braqua le barman de son blaster lourd. Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air.

« Ok, très bien, dit-il en reculant. Je… Oh bon sang je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mauvaise journée !

\- Merci pour votre coopération, lui répondit 808, avant de se remettre en marche. »

Du côté d'Apple, Gaar et Tyzen, les stormtroopers s'avançaient toujours, les braquant.

« Ouvrez le feu si nécessaire, dit l'un d'entre eux, que seul 808 parvint à entendre, plus proche que les autres membres du groupe.

\- Reçu reçu, répondit alors 808, qui ouvrit immédiatement le feu. »

Il commença à tirer dans tous les sens, mais manqua ses cibles, avant que son arme s'enraille. De l'autre côté, Apple se jeta vivement sur le trandoshan, le plaquant à terre derrière un mur.

« Restez au sol, lui dit-elle. »

Mordaine, lui, se tourna pile à temps pour voir Gaar sortir son arme et faire feu sur les stormtroopers. Le wookie toucha sa cible, qui vola en arrière, son plastron se noircissant sous l'impact de la balle. Le soldat alla s'éclater contre le mur derrière lui.

L'un des deux autres recula alors pour se mettre à l'abri. Le troisième, qui était proche de 808, tira et visa le blaster lourd du droïde, qui tomba au sol avec le bras qui le portait.

808 se tourna vers le sol, puis vers l'emplacement de son bras.

« Bloop, dit-il. »

Le storm qui était à couvert sortit alors de sa cachette et tira sur Tyzen, qui parvint à esquiver en plongeant sur le côté. Le zabrak sortit son arme en réponse, et fit feu, mais le rayon de son arme ricocha sur le mur, à quelques centimètres du stormtrooper qu'il visait. Et alors que Mordaine se mettait à l'abri, Apple, juste à côté, remarqua à ce moment la le trandoshan taper des instructions sur un bracelet de commandes sorti de sa manche. La twi'lek releva la tête, et remarqua les droïdes canins, se tourner à l'unisson vers eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Apple en se retournant vers le trandoshan.

\- Je fais appel à un soutien quelque peu inattendu, répondit-il. »

Apple dégaina.

« Faites attention à ce que vous faites, c'est moi qui suit au dessus.

\- Mais non ! Mais qu'est-c… C'est pour vous aider ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Apple rangea son arme.

« Ah ok, d'accord… Bon ben allez-y alors. »

808, toujours derrière le bar, se tourna vers l'un des chiens mécaniques, qui arrivait.

« Attaque attaque, dit-il en pointant les stormtroopers de son bras valide. »

L'animal émit alors un grand vrombissement mécanique, à faire pâlir leurs ennemis. Il bondit ensuite en direction de ces derniers.

« Ah, j'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait, commenta le droïde. »

Il dégaina ensuite sa seconde arme de son unique bras, et fit feu une seconde fois. Gaar, de son côté, se sortit de ses pensées malveillantes envers le trandoshan, et reprit son arme. 808 tira en même temps, et blessa sa cible, qui s'écroula et glissa à couvert, le bras gauche noirci par son tir. Un second tir de la part du droïde vint le frapper au niveau de la hanche. Le droïde canin, quand à lui, se jeta sur le storm' encore debout, la gueule ouverte en direction de sa gorge. Mais au moment ou il allait atteindre sa cible, un tir d'arbalète wookie le visa en pleine tête. Le chien mécanique explosa, sous le regard confus de Gaar.

Mordaine lança au wookie un regard étonné, mais ce dernier était désormais concentré sur autre chose : un léger dysfonctionnement au niveau de son arme, qu'il allait devoir corriger.

« Il faut qu'on prenne le speeder ! Cria Mordaine en direction d'Apple. Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit, vite ! »

La twi'lek acquiesça du regard, avant de se relever, relevant le trandoshan dans le même mouvement.

« Venez avec moi, dit-elle, on va préparer le speeder. »

Elle se dirigea vers le chemin le plus proche, esquivant au passage un tir de blaster, en protégeant le trandoshan dans son mouvement. Au bar, le stormtrooper toujours debout visa Gaar, qui essuya le tir sans pouvoir esquiver. Le wookie poussa un cri de douleur et recula de quelques pas.

Le second stormtrooper visa 808, mais loupa son tir. A ce moment la, le droïde entendit que les stormtroopers appelaient des renforts, alors que de l'autre côté de la salle, Apple commence à s'enfuir. Gaar, de son côté, agrippait son arme, le visage crispé par la douleur.

Tyzen, lui, tenta un tir sur le stormtrooper déjà blessé, mais loupa sa cible, alors que son droïde visait aussi les mêmes ennemis, sans succès. Un message d'Apple leur vint alors par le communicateur.

« Come with me if you want to live, dit-elle avec un fort accent, enfin arrivé au landspeeder. »


	14. Episode 13 : L'odeur du blaster chaud

**Episode 13: L'odeur du blaster chaud**

 _Par Ati Loïk_

Les tirs de blaster volant de toutes parts, Apple se rua sur un landspeeder. Elle glissa sur le capot, atterrit à la première place et, dans la panique, peina à démarrer le véhicule.

« Démarre ! Démarre ! hurla Apple alors que de son côté, 808 dégaina son blaster et rata le stormtrooper qu'il visait. »

Par chance pour Gaar, le blaster d'un stormtrooper qui l'avait prit pour cible explosa entre ses mains, le projetant au sol. Attendant les renforts, ses camarades restèrent à couvert, jouant la prudence. Grognant, le Wookie s'avança en dégainant son blaster lourd et abattit le stormtropper au sol. Ils virent alors un ennemi s'éclipser, leurs laissant le champ libre vers la sortie. Abandonnant son bras et son blaster en miette, 808 s'enfuit avec ses compagnons.

« 808 ! cria Apple. Abat le type qui nous a balancé !

\- Négatif, mon protocole numéro LC28-242 ne me permet pas d'ouvrir le feu sur une cible non-hostile civile qui n'a pas montré de signes d'agression potentiels.

\- Graaaah ! ajouta Garr. »

Il montèrent dans le landspeeder au moteur vrombissant, Gaar aidant 808 à grimper. Une autre façon de dire qu'il avait agrippé la tête encore grésillante du droïde pour le balancer dans le véhicule. Une haine sans nom commença à grimper en Gaar alors qu'il s'asseyait derrière le trandosien, mais il se retint de lui briser la nuque pour se contenter de s'imaginer en train de le faire.

Après une bonne journée de voyage (19 heures 24 minutes et 58 secondes d'après 808) et grâce à la carte au trésor, Apple amena le groupe à destination. Arrivant dans un paysage à mi-chemin entre désolation et boue. L'aube était naissante, le ciel, zébré de pourpre, et des échos de la faune locale venaient à leurs oreilles. Le groupe avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils descendirent du landspeeder dont le moteur fumait.

Apple avança vers un groupe qu'elle venait de repérer. Sur demande de Tyzen, 808 vérifia qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à destination et demanda s'il avait des informations à disposition. Apple décida plutôt, grâce à ses talents de médecin, de soigner Gaar. Bien que le wookie soit assez réticent, il laissa la twi'lek s'occuper de ses blessures. Ensuite, grâce aux informations données par le trandosien, ils apprirent que ce dernier craignait cet endroit.

Le Ash Delt, tel était appelé cet endroit, était un secteur mystique. On racontait que la faune, la flore et la végétation de la place, au fil des années et des siècles, s'étaient établies dans un ancien vaisseau d'une taille titanesque.

Après avoir soigné Gaar, Apple avança vers une créature étrange qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt. Cette créature semblait semblait suivre une structure métallique sur laquelle un humain lui criait de s'en aller.

« Allez va-t'en laisse moi tranquille ! Mais laisse moi tranquille je te dis ! piaillait l'humain en faisant des signes à la créature. »

Cette dernière répondit dans une langue incompréhensible.

« 808, tu peux nous dire ce que c'est ? demanda Tyzen.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le droïde. Accès à la base de donnée. Les Barakwin sont des créatures bipèdes de forte corpulence, totalement bossus, dont les ancêtres ont appris le vol spatial bien avant les humains. Ils se tiennent sur leurs deux pattes, n'ont pas encore appris le langage spatial et ont une intelligence bien supérieure à ce que leur apparence pataude pourrait faire croire. Je me dois de vous prévenir d'ailleurs qu'un Barakwin est capable de sentir les phéromones sécrétée par les organismes vivants autour de lui. Il est donc capable de détecter les émotions cachées ainsi que les mensonges. »

Le groupe avança, suivi de près par le marchandeur. Apple décida de se rapprocher du Barakwin pendant que l'humain trafiquait la structure. Voyant la Twi'lek approcher, la créature se tourna vers elle et lâcha un puissant ronflement à son égard.

« Hey le moche ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce n'est pas un moche, remarqua 808. C'est un Bara …

\- Je m'en fous 808, répondit Apple.

\- Ben'slock oma nahakumm rhhoma ruhm, répondit le barakwin. »

Tyzen et 808, grâce à leurs traducteurs, comprirent que c'était un avertissement. Apple vit alors un second barakwin sortir de derrière la structure. Elle dégaina son pistolet blaster.

« On est quatre. C'est vous qui allez avoir des problèmes si vous partez pas. »

Les deux créatures se tournent l'une vers l'autre, l'une d'elle cracha au sol, puis les bestioles décidèrent de s'éloigner et de partir en marmonnant. L'homme, les ayant remarqués, se leva et tendit les main vers eux.

« Wo ! Oulah, moi je n'ai rien contre vous hein ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous. Écoutez, je peux peut être même vous aider ! Vu que vous avez fait partir ces bestioles, qui me cassaient sérieusement les pieds... Maintenant je me sens redevable envers vous. Dites-moi, qu'est ce que vous faites dans les ruines d'Ash Delt ?

\- Longue histoire, dit Apple en soupirant.

\- Bonjour, dit 808. Nous travaillons pour un employeur actuellement et sommes à la recherche d'un objet perdu qui a été volé et caché par ici. Cette carte qui est en notre possession nous indique l'endroit où le trouver, auriez vous l'amabilité et l'extrême obligeance de nous indiquer le lieu où est enterré l'objet ? »

Alors que des étoiles apparaissaient dans les yeux de l'inconnu, le marchandeur se plaça à côté de Gaar.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout. »

L'homme se redressa et dit fièrement:

« Je suis Al ! Je vais pouvoir vous aider, je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente ... »


	15. Episode 14 : La carte au trésor

**Épisode 14 : La carte au trésor**

 _Par Draco Nocte_

Sur son promontoire se tenait le nouvel allié du groupe. Celui-ci bondit avec élégance pour arriver à leur niveau, et les regarda en se frottant les mains.

« Je vous remercie ! Pour m'avoir débarrassé de ces gros tas derrière. Je vous en dois une. Dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi… mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici exactement ?

\- En fait on est en train de chercher un petit truc, euh… qui est tombé, euh…

Apple, qui avait répondu spontanément, n'avait pas encore choisi ses mots. Tyzen vint alors à sa rescousse.

\- Un truc qui n'a pas de valeur du tout, qui ne vous intéressera jamais et qui a juste une valeur sentimentale pour nous… mais c'est pas si important que ça. Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve, voilà.

\- Un petit quelque chose qui n'est pas très important, renchérit la Twi'lek.

808 vint s'insérer dans la conversation, comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire.

\- Nous sommes en possession d'une carte de cette zone malgré le fait que nous ne la connaissons pas. Nous recherchons un artéfact, ou similaire à similé pour un employeur, et nous savons qu'il se trouve dans cette zone à peu près précise. Pouvez-vous nous guider prestement s'il vous plaît vers la zone que nous indiquerons avec la carte en notre possession ? »

Leur interlocuteur se frotta les mains à nouveau, de petits papillons se dessinèrent au fond de ses yeux.

« Ah… vous recherchez quelque chose. Vous savez, quelque part, on recherche tous quelque chose ici dans les environs. »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Gaarkkata (ou du moins essaya).

« Mais c'est Mordayn ! reprit-il, c'est le marchandeur ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Évidemment toujours sur les bons coups on dirait, très cher marchandeur.

\- Formidable ! s'exclama le droïde, vous vous connaissiez précédemment ! Une bonne synergie de groupe est essentielle à l'accomplissement de notre objectif. »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, le reste de la bande, lui, avait remarqué la mine déconfite dudit marchandeur qui marmonnait et ronchonnait alors à voix basse.

« Je veux pas faire affaire avec lui. J'ai pas confiance, souffla-t-il. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

Ayant entendu cela, le Wookie eut dans l'idée de confronter les deux personnages. Aussi le poussa-t-il devant lui. Profitant de l'agitation provoquée par cette rencontre fortuite, le Zabrak s'adressa discrètement au droïde.

« 808, écoute bien toutes les informations que tu vas entendre, et on va essayer de les regrouper pour voir si tu peux analyser la zone, ce qui s'est passé ici, ce qui est arrivé dans ces ruines et mettre ça en relation avec l'objet qu'on recherche pour essayer de trouver l'endroit le plus probable. Donc écoute bien, essaye de tout mettre en relation et d'obtenir un maximum d'informations.

\- Reçu, reçu, répondit machinalement le robot. »

Aux alentours, un autre droïde, plus petit, balayait et analysait son environnement, pendant que les importuns d'un peu plus tôt s'en retournaient d'où ils venaient face aux menaces exprimées à leur égard. La conversation battait toujours son plein dans le groupe.

« Non mais écoutez, je vais tout mettre au clair avec ça. Il m'a vendu un matériel censé être parfaitement fonctionnel et cet arnaqueur n'a fait que me refiler un matériel qui était complètement… complètement non seulement obsolète, mais aussi inefficace, abîmé, il a essayé de le rafistoler… mais c'est plus pour mettre de la poudre aux yeux ! Ne lui faîtes pas confiance. »

Mordayn fulminait face à Al et son sourire carnassier.

« En tout cas c'est un problème que vous avez entre vous deux, mais nous on n'est pas là pour lui acheter quelque chose, trancha Tyzen. Il nous propose de nous donner des informations, et on a besoin d'informations. Donc autant voir. En plus, Al, apparemment vous semblez bien connaître l'endroit. »

L'attention de tout le monde (exceptées celles de 808 et Gaar en réalité) était portée sur le présumé arnaqueur.

« C'est à vous, le machin… le drone-là ? lui demanda Apple.

\- Non, non non. C'est pas à moi ce droïde-là. Nan, il traîne toujours dans les environs. On sait pas vraiment à qui il appartient, mais de ce que j'ai pu voir et de ce que j'ai compris, il extrait des petits morceaux de plante de la flore locale et les prend sans doute pour les analyser… je ne sais pas trop. Vous savez, il y a de la vie ici, on ne sait pas trop pour quelle raison, et, euh… chacun a à faire avec ses propres objectifs. Vous avez bien vu les deux tas qui étaient venus… »

808 leva subitement la tête de la carte qu'il était en train de dessiner au sol, ayant fait l'hypothèse dans ses processeurs neuronaux qu'il pouvait communiquer avec le drone dont il était question. La Twi'lek, quant à elle, trouvait quelque chose de gênant dans le discours de Al, sans arriver pour autant à déterminer quoi. 808 arriva au niveau de son homologue volant. Il tenta alors d'établir un lien avec celui-ci, et ne reçut en guise de réponse que les politesses conventionnelles d'usage.

« Bonjour, retenta 808, j'ai dessiné une carte rudimentaire sur le sol organique un peu plus loin. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer le chemin afin que nous puissions débarrasser l'endroit pour que vous continuiez votre travail en paix. »

Le drone ne discuta pas plus et se dirigea vers l'esquisse, sous l'œil quelque peu vexé de Al qui aurait plutôt voulu qu'on lui demande son aide. C'est alors que, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Gaarkkata, le Trandoshan, qui avait bien dit vouloir partir le plus vite possible de l'endroit, monta promptement à bord du speeder. Le Wookie, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir, pointa son arbalète sur le véhicule, non sans un léger tremblement d'hésitation, et tira sur sa cible qui s'écroula instantanément, un trou dans la poitrine. Le marchandeur s'était alors retourné de stupeur, et constata la scène, d'abord choqué, puis complètement indifférent. Il en alla de même pour le reste des personnes présentes, qui s'étaient toutes tournées vers Gaar. « Pas de permis » sont les seuls mots qu'eut le Wookie à répondre. De son côté, Al avait une petite goutte qui perlait le long de sa tempe. Il se pencha hâtivement au-dessus du dessin de 808 et reprit la parole :

« Euh, écoutez, euh… il n'y a pas de problème, je vais vous aider, vous êtes des gens vraiment bien, y'a pas de problème. »

Tous ses mécanismes de réflexion s'étaient mis en marche d'un coup. Le drone l'avait néanmoins quelque peu devancé en projetant un hologramme superposé à la carte. Il y était montré plusieurs points, qui correspondraient d'après le croisement de leurs sources à des débris d'un immense vaisseau qui se seraient éparpillés lors du crash. Apple réussit à déterminer que, d'après la structure, le monticule en face d'eux se trouvait ne pas être naturel. Il s'agissait bel et bien de ce qu'ils cherchaient : le vaisseau.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la butte pour tâter le terrain avec un bâton, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit un bruit métallique. Elle entreprit alors de dégager ce qui était sans nul doute une trappe menant à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Du côté d'Al et Mordayn régnait cependant une atmosphère tendue l'un avait eu un sourire malicieux en voyant la Twi'lek s'éloigner, et l'autre lui fronçait les sourcils à en faire peur.

« Félicitations, dame Apple ! lança de loin 808, votre acuité n'a d'égal que votre asymétrie. »

Le droïde se dirigea alors dans sa direction.

« Bon bah voilà, je pense que… qu'on en reste là, dit Al calmement en commençant à partir.

\- Attendez un peu, ne partez pas comme ça, clama Tyzen en braquant son blaster dans le dos de l'homme qui s'arrêta net. »

Le marchandeur, intimidé par la présence du Wookie, partit chercher des cordes dans le landspeeder proche. Gaar alla alors aider le Zabrak à immobiliser Al.

« Eh bien ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je suis désolé Al, fit Mordayn à son arnaqueur en revenant, on a qu'à dire que c'est une question de malchance… ou de karma. »

Le Wookie eut l'idée de ramener sa victime en la tenant par le col jusqu'à la trappe, dans le but d'écarter tout piège pouvant venir de se part. Le marchandeur émit cependant quelques réserves quant à ce plan, soulignant le manque d'information que possède le groupe à propos des capacités de Al.

Durant la scène, 808 avait progressé avec Apple. Celui-ci avait réussi à déterminer que le vaisseau était encore alimenté mieux encore, il pouvait clairement ressentir les ondes énergétiques émises par la coque, montrant que quelque chose était en fonctionnement à l'intérieur. Grâce à cela, Apple allait pouvoir déverrouiller l'entrée assez rapidement.

« Je vous invite à la plus grande extrême prudence, avertit 808, les systèmes de ce vaisseau ancien sont encore actifs. Peut-être qu'un quelconque système de défense détectera votre présence comme une intrusion et ouvrirait le feu, malgré les lois et les protocoles numéro 428.722 instauré en mille… »

Le droïde était de nouveau parti dans un monologue. Apple, consciente du possible danger, se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle active son brouilleur électromagnétique, mais se rappela qu'il fallait aussi s'occuper du cas de Al. Elle prépara finalement une seringue avec un bonne dose de paralysant pour endormir l'homme apporté par Gaarkkata, mais la rangea finalement à l'arrivée du reste du groupe. Tous ensemble, ils ouvrirent la trappe.

Al, toujours suspendu au bout d'un puissant bras poilu, était partagé entre sa situation d'otage et la découverte de ce nouvel endroit. Pourtant, en voyant Apple préparer à nouveau sa piqure, il perdit rapidement son sang-froid.

« Non ! Vous allez pas faire ça, vous allez pas faire ça ! Écoutez, si ça se trouve on va découvrir quelque chose, et je… je connais de très très bons receleurs, euh… marchandeurs… faîtes-moi confiance ! Ne faites pas confiance à cet hooomme ! »

Il pointa du doigt Mordayn, au moment-même où Apple lui injecta le paralysant dans la fesse droite, ce qui le fit s'endormir brusquement. Tyzen pensait intérieurement que faire subir le même sort au marchandeur pourrait être judicieux. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait pensé avant de remarquer que le chien mécanique s'était mis en mode défensif. Comprenant le plan de son propriétaire, 808 tenta une approche en langue robotique.

« Bonjour, maître canin. Ton compagnon-bras et toi-même peuvent se rassurer, mes maîtres ont l'intention d'utiliser une solution non-léthale afin d'assurer la survie de nos maîtres respectifs et tout conflit ultérieur. Selon la loi numéro 4778 de la protection de ton maître et afin d'éviter sa terminologie biologique instantanée, je t'invite à se laisser se dérouler les événements qui se termineront dans la survie de tous nos maîtres et dans l'évitement de l'escalation du conflit. »

Face à ce discours habilement mené, le robot ne put répondre qu'un simple « Non ». Ce dernier suivait à la lettre ce pourquoi il était programmé, c'est-à-dire surveiller la zone, et ne pouvait faire autrement. Gaar déposa Al sur le sol à côté de la trappe et, brouilleur en main, la Twi'lek ouvrit la porte. Dans le passage, des sortes de pouvaient se faire sentir, un mélange de renfermé et de quelques matières organiques. Des odeurs mélangées en somme. Apple s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, suivie de près par Tyzen. Tandis que Gaarkkata gardait le marchandeur en joue pour le faire avancer, c'est 808 qui ferma la marche, afin de s'éloigner le plus possible du brouilleur.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils purent mieux contempler la structure faîte d'une combinaison d'éléments mécaniques, métalliques, électroniques et terreux. L'endroit leur semblait avoir été enseveli et était apparemment bien celui qu'ils cherchaient. Toujours devant, Apple avançait à pas feutrés, son brouilleur au maximum (au grand dam du droïde à l'arrière). Le reste des mercenaires marchait derrière elle tout en se tenant à une certaine distance, attendant un signal signifiant que la voix était libre. Le Zabrak surveillait régulièrement l'état de son droïde, qu'il ne voulait pas hors-service.

Un peu plus avant, Apple arrivait dans une salle. Elle vit des sièges appuyés contre une paroi, paroi se révélant être une plateforme. De l'autre côté, une plateforme similaire. Des casiers, des batteries obsolètes, des débris… L'endroit semblait saccagé, peut-être avait-il même été déjà visité. Les sentiments de la Twi'lek se confrontaient quant à l'état du lieu. Malgré tout, la voie lui semblait libre… pour le moment.


	16. Episode 15 : Explorer l'inconnu

**Episode 15 : Explorer l'inconnu**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Debouts au milieu d'une pièce ensablée, nos mercenaires surveillaient les environs. Apple avait désactivé son brouilleur pour éviter de mettre 808 et le droïde canin hors service et patientait désormais, attendant des ordres. Tyzen, s'apercevant qu'elle le regardait fixement, se tourna vers son droïde, qui s'était approché des ordinateurs.

"808, trouve-moi un plan complet du vaisseau, s'il te plaît.

\- Sans problème, Maître Tyzen."

Le robot s'approcha des écrans. Il prit quelques secondes pour scanner l'appareil, puis donna finalement un grand coup de pied pour le remettre en marche. Le métal émit un bruit plaintif mais les écrans finirent par s'allumer. Il ne lui fallut alors que quelques secondes pour trouver ce que désirait son propriétaire.

"Bip bip bloup, piailla t-il, satisfait."

Derrière lui, Apple tenta d'escalader la paroi, sous le regard circonspect de ses compagnons. Elle réussit à s'élever de quelques centimètres puis glissa et retomba sur les fesses. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, chassant toute pensée négative de son esprit. Elle ne devait pas céder à la colère, elle finirait bien par réussir à un moment ou un autre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour fusiller Gaar et Tyzen qui détournèrent vite le regard, retenant difficilement leurs rires. Elle se releva et réessaya en grommelant.

Gaar se dirigea quant à lui vers des casiers traînant dans le fond du vaisseau. Depuis le début de cette aventure, ils n'avaient même pas récupérés de butin. Il était temps d'y remédier. Il arracha la porte en fer du premier et rentra dedans. Entre deux magazines porno et un sandwich laissé à moisir depuis plusieurs années, il trouva un flacon brillant d'une lueur verdâtre : des cellules énergétiques, pleines qui plus est. Il les embarqua, elles pourraient être utiles pour recharger des armes. Cependant, méfiant, il constata également qu'elles n'avaient pas subi les aléas du temps. Il haussa les épaules et en enfourna quelques unes dans son sac.

Tyzen rejoignit son compagnon robotique devant les écrans. Il commença à lui poser des questions auxquelles le droïde répondait mécaniquement, essayant de suivre l'engouement de ce dernier. Il était revenu en enfance, émerveillé devant toute cette technologie s'étalant devant lui. 808, s'apercevant que ses réponses ne servait pas réellement, fit un pas en arrière. Le Zabrak semblait parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul désormais. En bidouillant, il réussit à allumer les lumières de la pièce, qui éclairèrent l'ensemble de leur environnement.

Il y eut un grésillement et un hologramme fit son apparition : celui d'un homme, de stature moyenne, une quarantaine d'années, bien portant, des cheveux courts, une peau aux légers reflets bleutés, dans une tenue de scientifique assez simple. Derrière eux, Apple, désespérée lâcha un "Donc vraiment personne va m'aider à monter ? Bande de chiens." Le regard tourné vers le vide, l'hologramme prit la parole.

"Bienvenue sur le Naga. Néanmoins, soyez prudents. Cet endroit est relativement bien équipé en sécurité. Donc si vous êtes armés, prenez garde à ne pas vous montrer trop… insistants. Nos amis et moi-même avons tout fait pour établir un lieu de paix où nous pouvons étudier différentes technologies, où nous pouvons également étudier différentes approches sociales. Notre conclusion est la suivant : il y a tellement de choses à faire, tellement de connaissances à tirer de la morphologie humaine et alienne. Et je pense que nous devrions tous aller vers une orientation commune pour essayer d'extirper ces connaissances encore cachées. Je vous demanderai encore par contre de ne pas vous montrer trop impatients. C'est tout pour moi, pour aujourd'hui."

L'enregistrement s'arrêta et l'homme s'évapora. Un ange passa pendant quelques secondes avant que Tyzen ne prenne la parole.

"Il y a deux choses à prendre en compte dans ce message. Si l'on fait confiance à l'hologramme, surtout, ne dégainez pas vos armes. Ne tirez pas et n'utilisez vos armes qu'en dernier recours. Je pense qu'un protocole de sécurité nous surveille et détectera si notre attitude est agressive. Peu importe ce qu'on a en face, à moins que ce soit un danger réel, identifié et inévitable, ne vous montrez pas agressifs. Deuxième chose, si on ne lui fait pas confiance… Il parle d'expériences à un moment, et ça me semble pas très net. Peut-être qu'il nous demande de pas être agressif pour nous capturer à des fins médicales. Donc… Ne vous montrez pas agressif mais assez impressionnants pour dissuader qu'on finisse dans un laboratoire. Des avis ?

\- Ouais, grogna Apple. Depuis quand c'est toi le chef ?

\- Depuis que c'est moi qui aie organisé cette expédition. D'autres avis ? Qui ne concernent pas ma capacité à diriger ?"

Apple lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et finit par se hisser à l'étage au prix d'un dernier effort. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers un ordinateur un peu vieillot. Après une rapide inspection, elle déduisit qu'il était relié à deux sièges en contrebas, dont elle ignorait l'utilité. A sa gauche, une projection holographique diffusait des textes étranges, dont elle peinait à suivre le rythme d'affichage. Elle tapa sur le clavier un peu au hasard et finit par ouvrir le dossiers des derniers fichiers lus à force d'acharnement.

Ces derniers parlaient d'un accès arrière, confiné, demandant des réglages via les deux chaises pour l'ouvrir.

"Les gars, il y a un passage cachés quelque part. L'un de vous peut s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en bas ?

\- Mouais, répondit Tyzen en lançant un regard aux dites-chaises, peu convaincu. 808, tu peux les analyser avant ça ?

\- Attendez Maître Tyzen."

Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur principal et se brancha dessus.

"Bonjour. L'hologramme a eu la délicatesse et la gentillesse de nous indiquer que vous faites des recherches et des expérimentations en ce lieu. Ordinateur, pouvez-vous nous indiquer sur quoi portait le fruit de ces recherches ? Bip bip bloup."

Et… non. Rien ne s'afficha sur l'écran, à leur grande déception. Les commandes semblaient définitivement être réparties dans la pièce et dans l'espace.

Le Wookie, derrière eux, observait avec attention les mouvements de Martin, qui finit par le remarquer. Il haussa un sourcil alors que le Wookie poussa un petit grognement pour qu'ils les aident et leur indique l'emplacement de ce trésor. L'endroit ne plaisait pas vraiment à la grosse bête poilue qui voulait en finir au plus vite. Alors que leur accompagnateur s'apprêtait à répondre, son chien droïde s'approcha d'un appareil. Quand il posa son nez dessus, il reçut un coup de jus et recula vivement en jappant, courant derrière son propriétaire. Le marchandeur leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna dans la direction d'Apple, toujours à l'étage.

"Activez ce qui doit être activé. Apparemment, ces sièges semblent être dépendants d'un autre système.

\- Facile à dire, souffla l'intéressée, toujours en galère avec son ordinateur."

808 fit deux pas vers eux, hésitant. Il scanna rapidement les sièges et se tourna lui aussi vers la Twi'lek.

"Maîtresse Apple, je ne peux que m'invectiver à l'encontre de cette possibilité. Si j'en déduis, par mes programmes de sous-routine et de sous-logique, ce que nous avons entendu à propos des expérimentations récemment affichées ici, ces deux chaises semblent être, selon toute logique, des modificateurs et des fusionneurs génétiques capables de mélanger les abilités de deux races différentes assises dans ces chaises. Je vous déconseille de l'activer car l'autre chaise n'est pas occupée et mélanger de l'ADN avec du vide peut être dangereux."

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Apple ne demande à Gaar de prendre place sur la deuxième chaise. Le Wookie refusa catégoriquement, en lui reprochant au passage qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sauver s'il se passait quelque chose parce qu'elle n'avait aucune compétence en la matière, ce qui vexa légèrement l'orgueil de celle-ci.

"Gaar, grogna Tyzen, tu t'excuses ou tu vas sur la chaise."

Le Wookie lui tira la langue et posa ses fesses sur la chaise, les bras croisés, le défiant du regard. Apple activa le mécanisme, des diodes se mirent à clignoter de partout. Alors qu'elle craignait que la prophétie de 808 ne se réalise, un simple écran apparut devant le marchandeur et le Wookie qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à peine dissimulé.

808, perplexe, supprima immédiatement les fichiers de science-fiction qui l'avaient amené à cette hypothèse.

"Mes excuses, cela ne se reproduira plus, dit-il, gêné.

\- La prochaine fois que tu as des idées comme ça, indique que c'est une interprétation, lui répondit son maître, frustré que rien ne se soit produit.

\- Commande enregistrée, Maître Tyzen. Bip bip bloup. Interprétation : ce qui s'affiche sur l'écran ressemble à une bataille navale."

Gaar, concentré, put lire sur l'écran des commandes pour accéder à une porte secondaire, avec néanmoins de gros avertissements en rouge à propos des systèmes de sécurité. Il en avertit Tyzen, mais, surpris de n'avoir pas de réponse, releva les yeux.

Tyzen fixait le vide, visiblement fasciné. Il y avait quelque part, au plus profond de ce vaisseau, une toute puissance qui ne demandait qu'à être assimilée. Elle l'appelait, et il avait du mal à lui résister, comme si le simple fait de l'ignorer était une traîtrise à son égard. Il se tourna vers 808, un léger sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. 808 scanna le visage de son maître, perdu.

"Maître Tyzen, quelle est la cause de cette soudaine hilarité ? J'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas appétissant, je ne suis pas bon pour votre santé.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas 808, répondit-il en reprenant soudainement ses esprits. C'est juste cet endroit qui… Je ne sais pas, ça éveille des choses en moi. J'ai vraiment envie de l'explorer, il va falloir qu'on aille y faire un tour.

\- Vous vous sentez comme un jeune boulon dans une quincaillerie, je peux le comprendre."

Gaar fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas, préférant aider le marchandeur dans l'ouverture de la porte. Après quelques minutes, contre le mur en face d'eux, un passage se dégagea sous trois grosses cellules énergétiques, bien actives, elles. Les aventuriers froncèrent les sourcils, peu convaincus. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement envie de prendre ce passage : la menace de l'hologramme et les alertes clignotant sur l'écran de Gaar avaient eu raison de leur motivation.

Néanmoins, Apple sauta de sa plateforme et s'approcha lentement, curieuse. Le reste du groupe, après s'être lancé un regard peu rassuré, entreprit de la suivre. Tyzen sentait monter en lui l'excitation, ce qui n'était pas franchement le cas de Gaarkkata, plus à l'écart. Apple prit la tête du groupe, 808 sur les talons, lampe allumée pour prévenir tout danger.

Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans un espace beaucoup moins sablonneux, se rapprochant davantage de la définition qu'ils se faisaient d'un vaisseau spatial. Alors qu'elle avançait, Apple se figea. Un écho de voix venait de parler, dans le lointain.

"Oui, Maître."


	17. Episode 16 : This is the end - Partie 1

**Episode 16 : This is the end - Partie 1**

 _Par Myfanwi_

Le groupe d'aventuriers en herbe venait de déboucher dans un endroit plutôt aéré. A leur droite, des excroissances poussaient sur le mur, juste devant d'énormes caisses. La structure toute entière vibrait. Une voix grave et monocorde avait résonné un peu plus tôt dans leur direction, un "Oui, Maître", qui n'avait rien de réellement rassurant.

"Je pars devant pour voir ce qu'il y a, murmura Apple aux autres."

Elle s'écarta un peu de 808 et activa son brouilleur, pour éviter de griller le robot. Accroupie, elle effectua un bond gracieux au dessus d'une des caisses et avança vers le couloir devant elle, silencieuse. Tyzen, enivré par le pouvoir, bondit à sa suite sans réellement réfléchir.

Toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, 808 scannait les environs, mais surtout la voix inconnue qui avait résonné tout près d'eux. Il cherchait à identifier une quelconque espèce extraterrestre afin de définir un protocole à employer. Il finit par conclure que la voix était humaine, mais avec une accentuation métallisée. La créature en question n'était pas constituée totalement de matière vivante.

"808, couvre moi, ordonna Tyzen au loin. Mais ne sors pas tes armes."

Le robot s'exécuta, avançant mécaniquement vers son maître pour se coller à son ombre.

Gaarkkata, dernier arrivé, constata rapidement que ses compagnons avaient décidé de partir sans lui. L'attitude étrange de Tyzen attirait son attention et il décida de le garder à l'oeil. Non seulement c'était un Zabrak, espèce peu réputée pour leur fidélité, mais les sourires niais et intéressés que ce dernier lui lançait de temps à autre ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Quant au marchandeur, un peu à l'écart, il aboyait des ordres à ses chiens métalliques pour qu'ils le couvrent. Le wookie aurait bien voulu que ce dernier, qu'il surnommait "Robot-Rex", partent en première ligne avec Apple, mais le marchandeur semblait ne pas vouloir prêter son compagnon, préférant assurer sa propre défense.

"Meuah, grogna t-il à son attention, dans un langage connu de lui seul. Graaabbbbbln."

Devant Apple, dans le couloir, un bruit de souffle retentit soudainement, comme si on relâchait du gaz. Des mécanismes étaient en train de s'activer, ce n'était pas très rassurant et problématique.

"Bougez pas, je tente une approche, chuchota t-elle en s'engouffrant dans le couloir."

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Elle glissa au sol, se colla contre le mur et passa la tête dans l'encadrement d'une pièce à sa droite. Elle entendit un petit bip, et remarqua trop tard qu'un faisceau venait de la localiser. Presque immédiatement, un énorme canon sortit du mur en face d'elle, pointé dans sa direction. Oups. Elle se crispa immédiatement. Elle connaissait bien ce genre de mécanisme. Tant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le canon ne tirerait pas.

"Euuuuh… Les gars ? J'ai… J'ai trouvé quelque chose…

\- Formidable, dame Apple ! s'enjoua 808. Et quel est l'objet de cette trouvaille ?

\- Il y a un canon pointé sur mon visage, sombre boîte de conserve rouillée ! Et si je bouge, je suis morte…

\- Ce n'est pas une trouvaille très optimale, si je peux me permettre, répondit le droïde, toujours sur le même ton."

Tyzen s'approcha du robot, pour capter son attention.

"808, tu peux la tirer d'un coup sec en arrière ?

\- Puis-je utiliser ma force et lui infliger des dégâts physique dans le but de lui sauver la vie ?"

Le wookie beugla pour essayer de faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. 808 pourrait la blesser.

"Maître Wookie insiste pour la tirer lui-même, traduit le robot, provoquant un éclat de rire de Tyzen à côté. Il précise que ça lui ferait très plaisir.

\- C'est gentil, Gaar, répondit Tyzen. Mais c'est trop risqué, laisse 808 s'en occuper.

\- Baaaalarg, approuva l'intéressé, en haussant les épaules."

808 s'approcha d'Apple. Cette dernière, se rendant compte qu'elle allait y rester si le robot ne faisait pas bien son travail, tenta de gagner quelques minutes en proposant de trouver un second plan. En vain. Le canon s'illumina, et le rayon fut propulsé. Apple hurla, mais à la dernière seconde, le droïde agrippa sa tentacule et la tira brusquement en arrière. La Twi'lek se retrouva collée contre 808 alors qu'une formidable explosion résonna dans tout le vaisseau dans un vacarme de tous les diables.

Le souffle court, Apple n'osait plus faire un geste, solidement agrippée au robot. Plus de peur que de mal au final, elle n'était même pas blessée.

"Ola, olé, siffla le robot à l'oreille de la miraculée, en piochant dans sa banque de données pour rassurer les personnes sauvées.

\- J'au… J'aurai pu me débrouiller toute seule, grogna t-elle, en sueur."

Gaarkkata applaudit à deux mains et s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir, laissant Tyzen bouche bée et le marchandeur derrière.

"Maître Gaar, intervint 808, je vous invite à la plus grande prudence. Ce blaster a bien failli coûté la vie à Dame Apple.

\- Je peux très bien le faire ! hurla cette dernière. Je suis une infiltratrice ! Et médecin !"

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Tyzen se glissa derrière eux, toujours emporté par ce sentiment étrange, l'appelant à s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans ce vaisseau. Mais il finit par se figer et secoua un peu la tête. Non, il ne devait pas céder. Il se ressaisit un bon coup, ce qui satisfait Gaar, qui s'apprêtait à bondir dessus pour l'arrêter. Le Zabrak reprit la route, en invitant ses compagnons à en faire de même. Il passa au passage la tête dans une autre pièce, contenant des mécanismes étranges dont le sens lui échappait.

En s'approchant de plus près, Tyzen comprit qu'il s'agissait de trappes, au nombre de trois exactement, dont une qui brillait de manière étrange. A droite des celles-ci, des coffres et des fils s'entremêlaient dans un joyeux bordel, tandis qu'à gauche, un autre couloir s'enfonçait dans le vaisseau. 808 s'avança à la porte et scanna l'endroit. Il repéra un autre système de détection d'êtres vivants, passif cette fois, pour la simple raison qu'un canon était déjà sorti sur le mur devant eux.

"Maître Tyzen, annonça 808. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le système de défense n'était pas uniquement intégré à cette porte mais à tout le système. Tous les canons sont donc sortis et hautement actifs. Je vous déconseille une avancée plus importante. Je détecte cependant des faiblesses dans le circuit électronique du vaisseau qui pourraient désactiver les canons. Ai-je l'autorisation de violer la loi ?

\- Puisque c'est pour nous protéger, c'est une priorité, répondit le Zabrak en souriant.

\- Entendu ! Mais ceci sera transmis au centre impérial le plus proche et enregistré.

\- On fera une petite mise à jour pour ça. Gentil droïde."

808 se mit en position, scannant le mur. De son côté, Apple et Gaar se mirent en position pour entrer en force dans la pièce et prévenir toute tentative d'embuscade. Le droïde trouva vite une faille et trafiqua quelques secondes les circuits. Les canons s'abaissèrent tout de suite après sa manipulation. Dès qu'Apple et Gaar passèrent le pas de la porte, une voix résonna autour d'eux.

"Et c'est ainsi que nous pourrions atteindre nos objectifs, Maître."

Ils n'y firent pas attention, c'était un problème secondaire. Tyzen s'approcha des plaques au centre de la pièce, méfiant. Son étrange impression redoublait de puissance, c'était tout près. Au contact de l'énergie sortant de l'une des trappes, le Zabrak sentit l'ivresse l'envahir. Toujours près de lui, Gaar de pencha au dessus d'une seconde trappe. Son sang se glaça en y découvrant un crâne. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans la cuve.

Toujours en exploration, Apple découvrit un escalier montant vers une plateforme tout près d'eux. Elle portait sur elle des hologrammes de systèmes planétaires. Au moment où elle repéra un hologramme humain, celui-ci disparut aussitôt. Elle put également entendre des bruits de pas s'accélérant.

"Attention, murmura t-elle au reste du groupe. Quelqu'un se rapproche."

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reculer, une douleur la prit à son genou, non-habitué au mécanisme l'entourant. Lorsqu'elle glissa sur le sol pour gagner l'escalier, le mécanisme grinça, provoquant un sifflement suraigu tout le long de son passage. Le bruit se répandit en écho sur les murs, à son grand désarroi. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à destination, un souffle métallique se fit entendre dans le lointain, le même qu'elle avait entendu précédemment dans le couloir. Elle releva la tête et aperçut, devant un grand ordinateur au fond de la plateforme, un homme de grand taille lui tournant le dos.

Immobile, il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il avait clairement entendu l'arrivée bruyante de la Twi'lek mais ne semblait pas en tenir réellement compte. Derrière lui se tenait un générateur qu'Apple ne parvint pas à définir, une sorte de sphère malléable d'énergie. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin un autre générateur, que des éclairs traversaient par intermittence, ainsi que des projections holographiques de calculs scientifiques dont le sens lui échappait parfaitement. Elle reporta son attention sur l'inconnu, suspicieuse. Il semblait accélérer le mouvement malgré son avant-bras gauche remplacé par une partie cybermétique. Elle posa sa main à son communicateur :

"Il y a quelqu'un ici. Et je crois qu'il m'a vue…

\- Blagablll ? demanda Gaartakka."

808, qui était enfin rentré dans la pièce, se pencha vers les marques de griffure au sol, produites par le genou d'Apple un peu plus tôt.

"Hum. L'ennemi semble muni de griffes, je préconise la plus grande prudence.

\- Ta gueule, grogna Apple à son interphone."

De son côté, Tyzen était toujours intrigué par les particules émanant des plaques au sol. En tendant la main, il put sentir à la fois de l'énergie, mais également une autre matière qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Cela semblait presque être vivant. Gaarkkata s'éloigna un peu. L'envie de toucher la matière était trop forte.

Il y eut un grand bruit. Gaar fit volte-face, juste pour voir un tube de verre encercler Tyzen et l'emprisonner totalement. L'écoutille se referma presque immédiatement, redescendant dans le sol. Pourtant, pour Tyzen, tout allait plutôt bien. Il avait enfin trouvé d'où provenait cette énergie étrange. Cependant, le sol sous ses pieds se déroba. Il fut aspiré presque immédiatement par celui-ci.

"808 ! hurla t-il avant de disparaître dans le vide."

Gaar se frappa la tête en poussant un grand cri, désespéré. 808, captant l'appel de détresse de son maître, fonça vers l'écoutille, se préparant à la forcer manuellement.

Apple quant à elle s'avança sur la plateforme, méfiante.

"Je m'appelle Apple, médecin et infiltrateur. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?"

L'homme ne se retourna pas, continuant à taper frénétiquement sur ce qui semblait être un clavier gigantesque.

"Je suis ici depuis si longtemps… Je suis le docteur Hardynn et il y a tant de choses à apprendre dans le Naga…

\- Le Naga, c'est le nom de ce vaisseau ?

\- En effet."

L'homme lâcha l'ordinateur pour contourner le générateur au centre de la pièce. En croisant son regard, Apple put lire en cet homme une tristesse infinie qui l'intrigua.

"Ils ont laissé tant de choses ici. Ils ont essayé de comprendre la nature même des puissances qui courent l'univers et ils ont tenté et expérimenté des choses. Ils montaient sur des corps tant de choses. Je pense qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de vraies réponses sur ce qu'est vraiment l'énergie. Sur les visages cachés de… de la Force.

\- Alors, en fait, on est venus chercher une source d'énergie ici. C'est ce grand machin au milieu de la pièce ?

\- Vous êtes venus chercher quoi ?

\- On est venus… Euh… Chercher… On est venus cher… On se promène, en fait. En fait, on se promenait et il y a un de mes amis qui est tombé dans un truc là bas. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider à sortir ?"

L'homme baissa le regard, sa voix s'assombrit.

"Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Alors que vous êtes les intrus.

\- Bah… Vous êtes de l'équipage du vaisseau ?

\- En quelques sortes.

\- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?"

Il se massa la tempe, visiblement agacé par les questions.

"Je suis là depuis si longtemps et… et j'arrive au bout du chemin. Je perçois les réponses sur ces recherches. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à essayer d'arracher cette énergie à ses corps. Imaginez ce qui pourrait se produire si on transcrit ces recherches à des corps célestes, si l'on comprend comment fonctionne l'énergie de ces corps célestes ! Imaginez si l'on peut puiser de l'énergie non pas des corps, mais des astres ! Imaginez ce qu'on peut faire avec cela !"

La Twi'Lek, qui n'avait rien compris, se gratta la tête dans un "euuuuuuuuuh" retentissant.

"On… hasarda t-elle. On peut faire sûrement pleins de choses avec. Mais pour l'instant il y a mon ami qui est tombé dans un trou. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider ? Et puis après on parlera de l'énergie solaire des astres. Si vous voulez. S'il vous plaît ?

\- Exactement ! C'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- … Quoi ?"

A ce moment précis, Apple ressentit une énergie invisible. Elle fut soulevée du sol et propulsée brusquement en arrière.


	18. Episode 17 : This is the end - Partie 2

**Episode 17 : This is the end, Partie 2**

 _Par Juliabakura_

Apple fut soulevée et propulsée vers l'arrière. Elle tenta de dégainer son flingue pour lui tirer dessus. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire. Cependant avec la force de propulsion, la Twi'lek, au lieu de tirer sur leur ennemi, se mit à tirer des rayons à droite à gauche, car elle n'avait pas réussi à viser. Elle se retrouva alors prisionnière sans s'en rendre compte, dans une cellule identique à celle de Tyzen. En à peine quelques secondes, la cellule se referma et l'emmena dans le sol.

Gaar remarqua que les cellules étaient super bien placées pour capturer leur ennemis. 808 et le Wookie commençaient à peine à remarquer qu'il ne restait plus que la moitié de l'équipe encore debout. 808 allait se mettre en protocole de sécurité, tandis que Gaar se mit à entendre plus précisément derrière lui :

"Seigneur, ils sont à vous."

Gaar râlait. Il en était sûr depuis le début

"50% de perte dans l'équipe confirmé. Protocole de sécurité activé, sortit automatiquement 808 en sortant son blaster avant de tirer vers leur associé-désassocié."

Gaar préféra se tourner en direction du tube qui retenait prisonnier Tyzen. Il concentra sa force de berseker et planta ses griffes dans la prison, afin de tirer le Zabrak de son cachot. 808 s'occupait déjà du traitre, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer lui aussi. Tyzen devait sans doute s'attendre à ce que son robot vienne le sauver, mais non, il s'agirait du Wookie. Tous les deux en mode agressif, ils se mirent en action.

Le Wookie inséra ses griffes dans l'espace minuscule du tube. Il se met à puiser dans ses ressources. Des étincelles se produisirent. Il arracha les systèmes et Tyzen qui était en bas, ayant vu certaines choses, revint à lui. A une certaine hauteur et sous les étincelles, il retourna à la surface en même temps que Gaar poussait un cri de force et de combat. Câbles et mécanismes ne firent pas longs feu. 808 se mit à croiser les tirs avec Gaar, plus en forme que jamais.

"Exterminer ! lança le prototype.

\- Je te revaudrais ça Gaar, souffla Tyzen en s'extirpant de sa prison."

Le laser du blaster sortit de son arme. La cible était en vue. Malheureusement pour 808, la fonction du robot chien de protéger son maître s'activa. Il s'interposa dans ce coup et le prit. Dans cette explosion, un écran de fumée se produisit, ce qui permis à son maître de prendre la fuite. Une fois réunis, les trois compères se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'agir. Le bras droit tendu vers là où se trouvait Apple. Le médecin ne se trouvait désormais plus là.

* * *

La Twi'Lek se trouvait sous la surface, enfermée dans un tube, dans une sorte de laboratoire secret. Elle avait vu de loin Tyzen qui était prisonnier dans le réceptacle à son opposé. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'être sous la terre que le cri du Wookie avait résonné et l'avait remonté à la surface.

Elle chercha dans un premier temps un moyen de sortir de ce tube. Un petit mécanisme, un panneau électrique avec des câbles, n'importe quoi qui permettrait de briser la glace. Ses sens l'alertèrent. Elle se tourna vers le fond de la pièce pour voir qu'un canon était pointé vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas réussir à briser le dessus du tube avec sa vibrolame. Elle analysa à nouveau son terrain. Des lumières lumineuses tout autour d'elle, des énormes générateurs sur les murs de la pièce et, en son centre, une mystérieuse énergie traversait une console légèrement en hauteur. Elle avait prévu de sortir sur un côté derrière un autre tube en verre. Cela ne la protégerait pas suffisament, mais elle tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Elle puisa dans sa force pour saisir chaque aspect de la structure du verre et du tube. Elle prit une cellule d'énergie qu'elle avait caché dans son arme et la cala sous elle. Elle s'agrippa en haut du tube et tira avec son blaster qui fit une petite explosion sourde en dessous. Avant que le souffle ne retombe, elle se glissa en dessous avec l'explosion et s'extirpa de sa cellule. Désormais libre, Apple fonça vers la console de commandes.

Elle se mit à glisser, à rouler pour aller plus rapidement. Mais personne n'aura vu ses prouesses car elle était seule. Une fois arrivée en hauteur, elle vit des sortes de surfaces, des plaques qui flottaient dans l'endroit où l'énergie convergeait. Elle avait échappé à la perception du canon.

Elle remarqua alors que la console était relié à l'hyperstructure et il se passait visiblement quelque chose. Elle découvrit que, non seulement, le dispositif était connecté à des sytèmes de survie, mais aussi que ces derniers étaient des générateurs d'énergie. Ils aspiraient une sorte d'énergie de ces corps organiques dans les tubes. Et cela les réunissait au centre, pour ensuite les rediriger à la surface. En touchant à la console, elle remarqua également que toute l'infrastructure était soumise à compte à rebours qui avait été déclenché.

Apple essaya d'utiliser son Com Link, même si ce dernier passait mal. Elle tenta de trifouiller pour avoir un peu plus d'aisance avec son appareil. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, peut être à force d'observation de Tyzen et 808, elle réussit à le connecter pour entendre ce qui se passait au-dessus et avertir ses camarades.

* * *

Tyzen, le Zabrak, se souvenait qu'il y avait une structure à l'étage inférieur. Quand il était dans ce tube, il y avait une sorte de hall avec des équipements. Il avait vu une sorte de boule d'énergie, une sorte d'infrastructure méta avec de la technologie de partout. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'analyser, car Gaar était entré en scène pour arracher les écoutilles et le faire sortir de là.

"Où est Apple ? demanda Tyzen qui ignorait se qui s'était passé."

Rapidement 808 et Gaar firent le topo de la situation. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'Apple avait été prisionnière, elle aussi, d'un tube comme le sien et qu'elle avait dû descendre au moment où lui remontait.

"75 % de l'équipe réunie, siffla le droïde. Retour au paramètrage initial. Merci d'avoir utilisé Corisandre entreprise, prononça sombrement 808 avant de redevenir le droïde maladroit et bavard habituel. Maître Tyzen ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir. J'espère que votre séjour n'a pas été trop désagréable. Merci Maître Gaar d'avoir bien voulu sauver Maître Tyzen."

Gaar répondit par un petit grognement, peu interessé par ce que disait le robot. Leur mission était claire maintenant : défaire ce mécréant et sauver Apple. Ils allaient se diriger vers le dernier endroit où il l'avait eue en visuel.

"Suivons les traces métalliques frottées, sur le sol, rit Gaar en se rappelant l'entrée en scène chaotique de leur médecin.

\- Interprétation ! lança le robot. Etant donné les paroles de notre ancien compagnon qui est devenu un traitre et qui apparement faisait parti d'un quelconque culte, dont le maître serait l'homme bizarre qui se trouve sur la plateforme dont on entendait la voix, je présuppose que nous pourrions commencer à ouvrir le feu sur lui de manière indistinguée, afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus rapidement possible. Sans aucune considération pour son intégrité physique."

Alors qu'ils avançaient, la personne d'en face dit :

"Maa. Mais, vous pouvez servir à un plan bien plus grandiose. Il ne reste que vous. J'ai besoin de vous. Tout le monde a ..."

A l'intercom du vaisseau, Apple annonça :

"ATTENTION ! C'EST UN UTILISATEUR DE LA FORCE !"

Tyzen tenta de tirer sur l'homme avant qu'il ne finisse son discours, ce qui réussit plutôt bien. L'homme vit arriver un tir de double blaster. Soudain, l'intuition néfaste du Zabrak au sujet du lieu se concrétisa. Le tir vint produit une petite explosion devant l'homme. En face du Zabrak, une lueur rouge apparut, menaçante. A la place de son excroissance cybernétique qui faisait la première moitié du bras de leur opposant se trouvait désormais un laser.

"Un bras sabre laser ! s'étonna Tyzen, trouvant l'arme classe comme les autres compagnons le constatèrent.

\- A qui pensiez-vous avoir affaire ? Bande de pleutres !"

808 vit son maître se faire tirer et aussitôt ses processus se réactivèrent. En ayant vu le laser détourner le tir de blaster de son maître, il se mit à réfléchir à s'il pouvait essayer de lancer son grappin pour aller attraper son bras sabre laser. S'il utilisait un explosif, cela ne marcherait pas. S'il tirait au blaster, cela aller être dévié. La seule arme qu'il disposait, c'était le grappin. 808 révisa son tir et se prépara à viser les jambes pour le faire basculer.

Apple de son côté avait fortement envie d'appuyer sur tous les boutons de la machine, n'étant plus sur la scène principal pour combattre celui qu'il l'avait jeté en dessous. Après tout, ses compagnons étaient toujours en communication et pouvait peut-être lui poser des questions. Cependant, aucun n'en avait le temps ni l'opportunité. A ce qu'elle avait compris dans leurs cris de fillettes en détresse, un homme avec un sabre laser se trouvait en face d'eux.

Sentant que ses camarades ne pourrait rien lui demander, la Twi'lek prit les devant en expliquant à ses camarades :

"Je vais essayer de désactiver toutes les armes du vaisseau. Et j'ai trouvé le trésor. L'espèce de machin qu'on cherchait dans le vaisseau. Il est à côté de moi. Du coup, je vais tout débrancher et je vais programmer l'auto-destruction du vaisseau.

\- Il y a des navettes de sauvetage ? demanda Gaar en se concentrant pour leur combat."

Le droïde tenta son attaque avec son grappin. Ce dernier le lança parfaitement et s'approcha de sa cible. La lame rouge pourfenda l'air et coupa uniquement la pince et non le câble. L'objet métallique tomba lourdement au sol. 808 rétracta le câble dans son bras. L'homme se tourna vers le droïde et le braqua avec son bras sabre laser.

"Toi, le droïde, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu n'es qu'un amas de métal. Par contre, leur corps, eux, me sont précieux. En particulier... souffla l'homme en se décalant légèrement vers Tyzen, le sien."

Le Wookie poussa un petit soupir de soulagement tandis que Tyzen semblait être étonné. Gaar se doutait que 808 allait ouvrir le feu. Il s'était déjà positionné. Les deux mains par terre, afin d'utiliser son jet-pack pour se propulser et lui faire un salto avec la grâce d'un bison, toujours en mode berserk. L'attention de l'homme étant toujours tournée sur 808 et Tyzen, il ne voyait pas la préparation de ce dernier.

Et ce fut sans nul doute à cause de son discours envers le droïde et le Zabrak que le Sith ne vit pas cette attaque. Il se prit alors de plein fouet un Wookie de deux cents kilos balancé à pleine puissance. Même si la manoeuvre était magnifique, quelque chose perturba leur esprit.

A ce moment là, Apple les prévint qu'un compte à rebours venait d'être lancé dans le vaisseau. Tout ceci était indépendant de sa volonté et de ses recherches. Et plus que ça, une sorte de vibration sourde commença à agiter toute la structure.

"C'est moi qui aie fait ça ? souffla Apple."

Gaar avait réussi à propulser le Sith en arrière jusqu'au fond de la pièce. La boule de poils ressemblait à un missile qui venait de viander l'un des empereur du mal. Non loin des générateurs, l'énergie était en train de partir dans tous les sens tandis que le Wookie se trouvait au corps à corps contre l'ennemi le plus dangereux de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Ennemi qui n'était pas encore réellement abattu, par ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps là, Tyzen comprit qu'il n'avait pas un angle de tir suffisant pour tirer sur le Sith sans blesser Gaar. Il préféra d'utiliser une autre tactique. Il se mit à courir en direction du tableau de commandes pour essayer de faire quelque chose ou tout du moins pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il essayerais d'utiliser sa puissance pour pouvoir réussir à en extraire la source de leurs problèmes. 808 suivit son maître de près. Il n'était pas sensible à la force contrairement à ses autres alliés.

"Maître Tyzen ! Veuillez confirmer l'autorisation du protocole Armageddon, terrain vague, 6879. Avec autorisation vocale !"

Le droïde commença à sortir ses packs de sa cuisse gauche, pour les poser consciencieusement au pied de la structure, un par un.

"Ne fais pas ça ! Ca va exploser de toute façon ! s'énerva Apple."

Mais le droïde ne l'écouta pas et continua sa manœuvre.

Apple était elle aussi devant un tableau de commandes. Elle avait une intuition poussée, grâce à ses talents d'infiltration et de médecine. Finalement, ne trouvant pas de commandes pour désactiver les armes, elle préféra chercher un moyen de désactiver le champ de force de l'énergie, afin de récupérer l'objet et de chercher le premier escalier pour s'enfuir avec. Même si pour cela, ils devaient détruire le vaisseau.

Une partie d'elle commença à s'éveiller. Une partie obscure qui lui disait de récupérer ce matos et de se barrer avec... Sans prévenir ses alliés. En les laissant mourir pendant qu'elle se la coulerait douce, quitte à faire avancer le compte à rebours pour arriver plus vite à ses fins. La Twi'lek hocha négativement de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas tomber de ce côté là. Elle n'allait pas les abandonner. Elle pouvait trahir des étrangers, mais pas de personnes avec qui elle travaillait avec acharnement depuis plusieurs jours. Dans un ultime effort, Apple désactiva le champ de force. Elle se dirigea vers la source d'énergie, bondit par dessus de la structure et récupèra les petites pierres qui flottait, d'une technologie méconnue, qu'elle mit dans son sac. Elle fonça ensuite vers la soute où avait été prisonnier Tyzen, disloqué plus tôt par Gaar.

Tyzen était toujours sur le panneau de commandes principal du vaisseau. Pendant que Gaar occupait le Sith, il chercha des informations qui pourrait les aider dans l'urgence de la situation. 808 lui proposa de chercher les commandes d'activation des armes du vaisseau pour les retourner contre le Sith.

"Gaar ! Gagne-moi un peu de temps, je vais essayer de retourner le sytème de sécurité contre lui, prévint Tyzen, conscient que tout cela pouvait vraiment très mal se terminer."

Gaar ne savait pas comment faire. Au corps à corps, il était compliqué d'esquiver un sabre laser. Encore plus quand ce dernier pouvait lui couper les poils... Et plus encore. Soudain, le Wookie se rappela qu'il avait rempli auparavant son sac de cellules d'énergie, trouvées dans un casier. Il allait les jeter en pleine figure de cet homme. Au moment où tout serait activé, il avait une chance, qu'entre les tirs de blaster, une des cellules d'énergie pourrait péter et faire de gros dommages à l'ennemi.

Tyzen avait une certaine pression sur ses épaules. Toute l'équipe avait puisé dans des forces inédites, dans des ressources ancrées au fond d'eux afin de ne former qu'un seul corps et de réussir à vaincre un même ennemi. Tyzen inspira. Allait-il choisir également de puiser dans cette énergie qu'il avait au fond de lui ? Celle auquel il refusait de penser ? Oui. Il n'avait envie que de ça. Il voulait ressentir le vaisseau. Il voulait savoir exactement comment il fonctionnait, d'un point de vue instinctif. Il allait faire appel à la Force pour essayer de retourner le système de sécurité.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Non seulement, il ressentit et se remémora des enseignements passés, mais il sentit aussi ce qui s'était produit par le passé dans le Naga. Des corps étaient entreposés depuis longtemps, vidés de leur substance vitale depuis des années et des années et ensuite rejetés comme si ce n'était rien que des cartouches utilisées les unes après les autres pour nourrir une infrastructure expérimentale. Et en plus de ça, il se trouvait que le Naga semblait être les prémices d'études encore plus vastes. Et si ces expériences s'avèraient probantes, elle pourrait transposer et puiser tout l'énergie accumulée dans des corps célestes. Il se rendit compte de ce que cela pourrait donner.

En puisant dans la Force, Tyzen entra des commandes. Il entendit autour de lui, des canons s'activer en direction de Gaar et du Sith. Il rouvrit les yeux et hurla :

"Baissez vous ! Ca va faire mal !"

A peine eut-il fini que des tirs sortirent de toutes parts en direction de Gaar et du Sith. Le Wookie tenta de plonger en arrière et de jeter depuis sa bandoulière les cellules qu'il avait en sa possession. Le Sith essaya de tourner son bras sabre laser devant lui pour attaquer une nouvelle fois, frisant les poils de son visage en le manquant de peu. La bestiole poilue réussit à sortir de la zone de tir tandis que les rayons de blaster lourd commençaient à fuser par dessus ses épaules.

808 analysa le nombre de tirs que le Sith évita, aussi bien pour sa connaissance personnelle, que pour le calcul de sa prochaine attaque. Les tirs venaient du plafond. Apple proposa dans son Com-link que 808 joue les Kamikaze en s'explosant sur le Sith. 808 se mit à imaginer la scène en prononçant les mots suivants et hocha négativement la tête, en affirmant stupidement que cela nuirait à son intégrité physique. Tyzen espéra néanmoins que si un tel scénario devait arriver, son droïde aurait assez d'intelligence pour lui jeter sa tête pour qu'il puisse la récupérer et ainsi reconstruire un nouveau corps.

Le Sith tenta d'éviter les neuf tirs contre lui. Le premier, il l'esquiva avec facilité. Pour le second, il eut un peu de mal. Puis il en esquiva deux d'un coup par un geste magnifique et élégant. Les deux autres furent un peu plus épuisant. Avec une détermination à toute épreuve il réussit à sauter par dessus deux autres avant de subir l'assaut du dernier tir qui vint le toucher. La fatigue, la surprise et la force obscure n'avait pas permis d'éviter ce dernier tir. Une explosion sourde se produisit à côté des générateurs qui eux s'emballèrent littéralement.

Gaar était au plus prés de l'action. Il vit la déflagration d'une des cellules d'énergie. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix, ils devaient partir.

"Maître Tyzen ! Votre sécurité est compromise. Nous devons quitter les lieux au plus vite ! s'inquiéta 808. Et j'ai besoin du mot de passe pour le protocole "Terrain vague."

\- Vas-y, 808 ! Mais attend qu'on soit en sécurité ! répondit Tyzen.

\- Non, dites moi un mot de passe pour activer le protocole !

\- Ah... Euh... Cacahuète."

Malgré les alarmes, les détonations et les bruits de vibrations, un long silence plana entre le droïde et le maître. Le robot ne comprenait pas le choix de ce mot de passe, tandis que le Zabrak entendit les rires de ses camarades sur son com-link.

"Voilà. C'est très très dangereux ! J'y suis allergique ! se justifia le Zabrack.

\- Mot de passe accepté ! fit le robot avant de reprendre d'une voix sombre. Je n'ai plus aucune cacahuète !"

808 arma les charge, se leva et commença à partir. Le Wookie ferma la marche, tandis que les autres membres du groupe étaient déjà dans la partie près de l'entrée, Gaar semblait voir dans la fumée une sorte de silhouette se dessiner suite à l'explosion des cellules d'énergie par les blasters. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le Sith était vivant ou mort. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il y avait des charges d'explosifs de 808 prêtes à exploser et qu'ils étaient en train de se barrer avec un sacré pactole. Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans le couloir, sans avoir la certitude de savoir si le Sith était bel et bien mit hors d'état de nuire.

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, traversèrent le hall principal du Naga, passèrent à côté de l'hologramme. Ils reconnurent au passage le scientifique, qui n'était autre que le Sith qu'ils avaient affronté plus tôt. Et à ce moment là, lorsqu'ils traversaient le hall principal du Naga, ils entendirent un cliquetis suivi d'une explosion sourde. Le début d'un enchainement de feu et destruction.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'infrastructure, par le passage découvert par Apple. Ils couraient, fuyant le bruit des explosions sourdes sous le sol. Ils voyaient partout courir des fissures peu rassurantes. Apple se demanda même s'ils allaient devoir sauter pour les esquiver.

Le souffle les propulsa en arrière. Dans un geste protecteur, Gaar tendit ses bras. Il les couvrit alors que débris et morceaux de vaisseaux s'écrasaient sur son dos. Ils continuèrent à avancer malgré tout. Apple se dirigea la première vers le Speeder. Ensemble, ils avaient survécu. Ensemble, ils avaient échappé au Naga. Ensemble, ils avaient entrevus des expériences qui pourrait bientôt avoir des répercussions jusqu'aux confins de l'Empire.

 **FIN !**

* * *

 _Bip bip bloup ! La société "Fanbase D'Aventures" vous remercie d'avoir suivi Starventures. Nous espérons vous retrouver bientôt pour la saison 3 d'Aventures ! Protocole 404 désactivé..._


End file.
